A Roguish Gambit
by Demon Flame
Summary: Rogue has been given a recruitment mission by the Professor. But this isn't just any recruitment. When Rogue offers Gambit a place with the X-Men he makes a counter offer and she is forced to go along with him. Sequel to One up. Final in the series.
1. Chapter 1

Gambit flicked a card upward into the tree tops hung with moss. He watched it explode with a satisfying bang. He was unhappy as a whole with the way his life had turned. He could live with taking Government jobs against mutants. What he couldn't live with, or more accurately probably wouldn't live through, was a marriage to Belladonna, the Queen Swamp Witch.

She was the assassin princess who wanted nothing more than to sink her claws into him. Once upon a time they had been friends, best friends even. Then he had hit puberty and begun to date. A few months later he noticed that everyone he slept with or even showed interest in was disappearing. It didn't take him long to realize that Bella was the one killing them off.

As it turned out, she had gotten it in that pretty little blonde head of hers that they were meant to be. That was the point where he had cut her out of his life and started looking for romantic interests outside of the New Orleans City Limits.

His cousin Emil had called a few hours ago to give him the heads up that Bella had finally broken Marius down and talks of marriage had begun.

Remy would be damned if he would be tied to her in any way whatsoever.

He needed to get out of New Orleans tonight. Once he was away he could figure a way to get out of this catastrophe. Maybe he would head to New York City, he could always find work there.

XxX

Rogue walked uncertainly into the Professor's Chamber. She always felt so uncomfortable being in the same room with his unconscious form even when there were others in the room. She looked around and saw Logan standing next to the Professor with his arms crossed.

"You wanted to see me, Logan?" She asked coming to a stop in front of him.

"Not me." He said and jerked his head toward the bed.

The room changed around them into a white space that didn't seem to end. The Professor's telepathic form appeared next to them. He looked a lot better than when she had first seen him in this state. He looked like the man she had first met, with a kind smile on his face and a nice suit. She hated seeing him dirty and with torn clothes.

"I needed to see you, Rogue." His voice inspiring calmness in her. "I have a mission only you can complete."

Rogue nodded knowing that she would be needed to absorb information from someone. It was her specialty after all.

"A recruitment mission that you must take alone." He shot a look at Logan and she turned her head to see he was wearing a sour expression. "I need you to recruit Gambit."

"What? Why?" The questions flew from her mouth before she could stop them.

He gave her a gentle smile. "If I send anyone else he will run. When you offer him a place with the X-Men he will make a counter offer. I'm afraid it is asking quite a lot of you, but please consider it carefully."

She nodded slowly. If the Professor needed this of her then she would do it. Plus she owed that no good dirty rotten thief a kick. "I'll do it."

Logan growled softly beside her. "I still don't like this." he spoke up. "Can't someone go with her?"

The Professor shook his head. "I'm afraid not. It must be Rogue, and she must be alone." He turned his attention back to her. "You will find Gambit in New York City. Book a hotel room and pack for at least two to three weeks."

Rogue nodded at the instructions. What on Earth was she going to do with Gambit for thee weeks in New York City?

She excused herself so she could prepare for her mission. She was not looking forward to this at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Gambit couldn't believe his eyes. He had been in New York all of forty minutes and his luck had already taken a drastic turn for the better. He was currently waiting for his key from an older woman who kept fluttering her fake eyelashes at him. Though his attention wasn't on her. It was on the vixen with the white stripe in her hair who had just walked into the hotel restaurant.

The beginning of a plan blossomed into the back of his mind. Oh yes, he could work with the hand life had just dealt him. But first he would need to change, he realized he was suddenly hungry. Famished even.

He quickly dropped his bags off in his hotel room before quickly changing his shirt. He hurried out of his room, barely glancing at the trio of girls in short skirts.

When he walked into the restaurant he looked around and finally spotted her at a table for two near the window. He suddenly realized he had never seen her out of that green and yellow cat suit that haunted his dreams. Today she was wearing some tight blue jeans with a low cut green top. Without that jacket he had a very clear view of her full breasts which were enhanced by her tiny toned waist. The things he could do to that woman, he should be arrested for thinking half of them.

She didn't see him come up while she stared out of the window. He liked an element of surprise in everything he did, especially where she was concerned. He took the seat across from hers and waited for her to notice. As it turned out it didn't take long, as soon as he was seated she looked over to him with mild surprise.

"What are you doing here, Gambit?" She asked as she glanced around suspiciously.

"I was checking into the hotel when I happen to notice the ever lovely Rogue. I just couldn't resist, my chere." He said and snatched her hand up to place a kiss on her knuckles. He frowned slightly when he noticed that she was wearing gloves.

He knew they were part of her uniform but why was she wearing them now. It wasn't cold out, in fact it was in the low seventies. Even the sleeves of her low cut shirt were long. Speaking of low cut, he had a glorious view of her cleavage.

"Up here, Gambit." She did not sound amused.

He gave her the cheeky smile he used when he had been caught doing something he shouldn't and he wasn't sorry. "I asked, what are you doing in New York? I thought you'd be in the swamps." She said casually.

Remy smiled, she was fishing. "Just needed a vacation." He said leaning back in his chair. He turned and caught the bartenders attention, signaling for a drink. "Louisiana's nice an all, but I thought it was high time I have a vacation."

A blushing waitress who was probably just legal brought him an opened beer. He sent her a smile and a thank you before she giggled and scuttled off.

When he turned back to Rogue she was rolling her eyes and took a drink of her water.

"You know." She started to say and then bit her lip. "If you want a change of pace, you are always welcome to join with the X-Men for awhile."

Remy was rarely surprised, this was one of those few occasions. After all he did, he never would have guessed that anyone on the X-Men would have offered him a position with them. He was tempted to laugh but thought better of it. She had a nasty tendency to kick him in the shins and she kicked hard.

Of course he could use this opportunity to his advantage. If he wanted to get out of marrying that blonde harpy then he would need Rogue's help. She wasn't the only woman out there capable of not only handling his family but Bella as well. Rogue was the only one he would want with him while he escaped from an arranged marriage.

Also it might be nice to put his skills to good use for once. Maybe make up for some of his past sins. Then there was always the lure of being around Rogue for extended periods of time. He really just couldn't get enough of her.

"I wouldn't imagine that Wolverine would be too keen on having me around." He said taking a drink of his beer.

Rogue snorted. "He doesn't like having anyone around."

The giggling waitress came back to take their order. Rogue ordered a sandwich and Remy, deciding that it sounded good, ordered the same.

"So what do you say, Gambit?" She asked while swirling her water with the straw, the ice making soft clinks when it hit the glass.

Remy smiled. "Please, chere, call me Remy."

Rogue rolled her eyes again. "Fine." She said with a small grin. "What do you say, Remy?" She stressed his name.

"I do like they way that sounds on your lips." He moved his legs out of her reach while she was busy trying to cover a blush. "I'll have to think about it."

The scowl on her face had been worth it. Remy had never enjoyed riling someone up so much. "Oh just forget it." She huffed and crossed her arms.

He doubted that she was aware that in doing so she had pushed her breasts up. He liked to imagine she was wearing a dainty little lace bra that showcased her breasts to sheer perfection. Probably had matching panties too. If everything went according to plan he'd be finding out soon enough.

"I'm kidding, chere." He said laughing. "It would be an honor to run around with you do-gooders."

She gave him a look that said she didn't think he was funny. "However, I find myself in a bind."

The waitress came back with their food, her eyes lingering on Remy. She set their food down and gave him a flirty smile before asking if there was anything else he needed. He glanced to Rogue to see that she wasn't even paying attention and had started on her sandwich.

He dismissed the possibly underage girl before turning back to his lovely companion. "Like I said, I've found myself in a bit of a bind."

Rogue looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "Baby on the way?" she asked with a dry and sarcastic smirk.

That effectively wiped the grin off his face. Sure he had a bit of a reputation as a ladies man, but he was always careful. He was not the baby type. He wasn't really the husband type either but that would be changing soon, the only question now was who his wife would be.

He took a bite of his Italian toasted sandwich. Damn, that was good. "Only with you, chere."

That wiped the smirk of her face.

"How about I tell you about it over dinner tonight?" He suggested. "You did promise me a date."

Rogue sighed. "I didn't exactly promise. But I suppose," she said grudgingly. "As long as you don't take me to a strip club."

Gambit chuckled. Yes, she was perfect.

A/N

I know I'm cranking these out pretty fast, but I could use some reviews guys. Sometimes an author could use a reminder that people like their fic.


	3. Chapter 3

Rogue had had to go shopping. The restaurant Gambit had insisted on taking her to had an unspoken dress code and the clothes she had brought just wouldn't cut it. So here she was at her second boutique, trying on her third dress.

It was particularly difficult to find the right dress if you were a normal girl. But factor in deadly skin and it became nearly impossible. Currently Rogue was wearing a maroon dress that had a short skirt, long sleeves and gold flecks of glitter right in the fabric. It was a very pretty dress and if she could find a pair of matching shoes she would be good.

She already had a pair of black lace gloves that she wore on special occasions and also a pair of thin pantyhose that went with a skirt she had packed.

Rogue gave one last twirl in the mirror before sighing and taking off the dress. This would be her first date and she was kicking herself for it. Her first date should have been with some awkward kid that blushed as much as she did. Instead Gambit, the smooth ladies man that he is, was taking her out. Every time she thought about it, it made her stomach flip with nausea.

She stepped out of the dressing room after redressing and went to the register to pay. No one knew that Rogue actually had money, quite a bit of money too. Her foster mother Irene had left her a small fortune after her passing a couple years ago. The money allowed her to buy the things she needed plus a bit more.

The woman at the register was able to match a pair of gold heels with the dress and suggested she buy a lick & stick bra. Which was a bra that was meant for low or backless dresses such as hers. She did as suggested and paid for her items before heading back to the hotel. She still had three hours before she was meeting Gambit in the lobby, but if she wanted to get her hair styled in time she would need to start now.

Her hair had grown out a lot since they had first met nearly a year and a half ago. It now reached down past her shoulder blades when she didn't straighten it. Her hair was naturally curly but tonight she would curl it just a bit more.

She should not be this nervous about meeting up with Gambit. He had kissed her on the lips and several more intimate places she couldn't bring herself to think about. He had shared very dirty dreams and thoughts with her and seemed willing to do so again. He seemed willing to do a lot more then share thoughts in fact.

That was probably it, she decided. He was so eager to touch her that it was disconcerting. No one was ever steamed up to touch her. Of course he didn't know that he was the only one who could touch her without the usual adverse side effects that usually came with skin on skin contact with her. He'd probably call it destiny or some other crap in an attempt to get close to her.

She was so not ready to go out on a date with Gambit.

XxX

Remy had been waiting in the lobby for all of five minutes when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and came face to face with a vision of beauty he had never before encountered.

Rogue stood before him in some sort of red or purple dress that sparkled. As a thief he was naturally attracted to shiny things. Her hair was down and longer then he imagined. He couldn't help himself as his hand moved forward to touch one of the glossy curls. A light blush crept across her cheeks.

"Are you ready to go, Gambit?" She asked, avoiding his eyes.

"Remy." he corrected.

She suppressed a smile unsuccessfully and finally looked up at him. "Remy." she said with that thick, honey sweet voice. "Are you ready to go?"

"Oui." He said, unable to look away from her. He lead her by the waist outside to a cab. She had made this whole thing so much easier.

Once they got to the restaurant they were seated and engaged in polite talk until their drinks arrived. Rogue took a sip of her drink and looked around, this gave Remy a moment to gather himself. It wasn't every day you proposed to a woman you hardly knew and worse, put her life in danger because of the proposal.

"So what was that trouble you were talking about earlier?" She asked and licked the wine off her lips. His eyes followed her tongue over those plum colored lips. He liked those lips. He liked when his name slipped from them or when they twitched in agitation and he especially liked kissing them.

What was he doing again? Right, proposing. "You already know I'm in the Thieves Guild, oui?" Rogue nodded. "And you know of the Assassins Guild?" Again she nodded.

"The daughter of the Assassin's Guild is petitioning my pere for marriage." He was about to continue when Rogue snorted with laughter.

"I thought it was the other way around, what happened? Did her love potion not work on you?" She laughed again and it sounded like bells.

He smiled. "You wouldn't believe how close to the truth you are, chere." And it was true too. Over the years Belladonna had tried a multitude of ways to ensnare him in her web. Everything from false pregnancy, even though he had never slept with her (crazy was not one of his kinks), to murder and sabotage.

"Anyway, there are only two ways to get out of this marriage." He said preparing himself for possible physical violence. "The first is in a body bag."

He stopped and took a sip of his own wine. Yes he was stalling.

"And the second?" She asked with an adorable curious look on her face.

Underneath the table, in his pants pocket, he fingered the black velvet box. "That's where you come in, chere. I would like to propose a contract of sorts with you."

She pursed her lips together and sighed. "Just spit it out already, Gambit."

"Please, chere, call me Remy." He said with a smile at the continuing argument the two had.

She rolled her eyes. "Remy." she amended.

The waiter arrived with their food and the conversation was momentarily halted. Rogue, however, wouldn't be deterred. "So you said this second option involved a contract. Does that mean you want to sign a contract with the X-Men?"

"Not with the X-Men, with you." He took a bite of his food.

"I don't understand?" The adorably curious look was back.

"I would like to enter a contract with you that would make it impossible to marry Belladonna." He said, spelling it out anyway he could to avoid actually saying it.

Rogue however had to be difficult as always. She had gone very quiet and was scrutinizing him with her head slightly turned. "A marriage contract."

He tried not to smile as a shocked blush overtook her face and her mouth opened slightly. After several seconds she seemed to shake it off. "I'm sorry, what?"

He pushed on and ignored the question. He needed to quickly get the rest of what he had to say out before the shock wore off on her. "I'm catholic which means divorce and annulment are off the table. It also means that neither of us can marry again should the other die." he paused. "Well you could if you wanted to I guess. But lets face it, I'm a tough act to follow."

"Gambit." There was a warning in her voice.

"Remy." He corrected quickly. "You'd legally be my wife, half of everything the whole deal. Of course we couldn't have relations outside our marriage, but I don't think that'll be a problem." He gave her a devilish wink.

"Now listen here." She started but he quickly cut her off.

"And of course I would join the X-Men and lend them my excellent thieving skills." He said only now realizing that he was holding his breath, though he couldn't force himself to release it quite yet.

Remy pushed himself away from the table, the little black box in his hand. Like the gentleman he wasn't he got down on one knee and held it out to her. Around them, other couples had stopped to watch.

"Marry me, Cherie." He said. "You'll be saving my life." he whispered only loud enough for her to hear.

Rogue appeared to be in shock while she stared at the ring, he was about to nudge her when her eyes snapped up to meet his. He must have looked desperate because she nodded her head. "Yes." It was breathy and a tad bit uncertain.

Finally he let that breath out pulled her into a kiss at his level.

A/N

Thank you everyone for the reviews! They were greatly appreciated and were the total ego boost I needed.


	4. Chapter 4

Rogue couldn't believe it. Just what the hell had she agreed to? Gambit pulled away from her, a huge, boyish smile on his face. Distantly she heard polite applause around her. Oh God, there had been witnesses to this.

She moved her attention back to the red eyed devil before her. He had plucked the large, sparkling ring from its little unassuming box and placed it on her ring finger. It was heavier than it looked, or maybe she was just imagining it.

He stood up and returned to his seat, still smiling at her except now he looked like a mad man. Oh God, what had she just agreed to? She looked back down to the ring on her finger and decided to not look at it in the sunlight in case it blinded her. It was awful pretty though.

A smiling waiter came up to them with a bottle of champagne. "Compliments of Mr. Worthington." He nodded to her left.

With a growing sense of dread she followed the waiters line of sight and saw none other then Warren Jr. Angel raised a glass of wine up to her with raised eyebrows. Oh God, Oh God, Oh God. He would be wanting an explanation and she would need to give him one before he asked Logan. What would she tell Logan when the time came.

Could she still back out of this?

One glance to Gambit's handsome face said no.

Rogue smiled and nodded her head, conveying to him she would speak with him soon. She turned back to Gambit who was nodding to a fat man at the table next to theirs. When Gambit looked away the fat man gave her an indecent look that focused on her breasts. Pig.

"Gambit." she said slowly.

"Remy." he corrected.

"Remy." She took a deep breath. "Isn't there any other way?"

He looked back to her with a frown. "You got someone else, chere?"

"No, it's just..." she trailed off. There was no one else, there never was. What was the point when a relationship couldn't even make it to first base. But she could touch Gambit, she had touched him several times in fact.

But a marriage proposal was not what she had expected out of a first date. Despite all reason she had actually grown to like the dirty little thief and she just couldn't bear the thought of him dying when she had a chance to save him.

She studied him closely. He looked nervous. The Gambit, Remy, she knew was never nervous. He oozed confidence, it was kind of sexy. Though the look he wore now wasn't that bad either, she just wanted to go over and hug him. Was it his intention to wrap her around his finger.

Those devil eyes said yes, that is exactly what he planned on doing.

Rogue had actually thought a lot about Gambit since they were in Genosha well over a year ago. She had thought even more about him after he asked her out several months prior. She had made it clear to him on their heist that she wasn't the type to enjoy casual sex. He had accepted that and asked her out on a proper date. She had turned him down at the time but she often regretted it.

Now here she was on a date with him and he proposed to her to be faithful to her for the rest for their lives. From his memories he didn't really seem like the type to stay with one woman for any period of time let alone the rest of their lives. So what made her so special?

"Why me?" She asked.

Gambit didn't say anything, only studied her. He seemed to reach a conclusion but didn't bother sharing it with her, instead he flagged down their waiter for their check.

The waiter was there in a flash and Gambit passed off a credit card to him, his eyes never leaving Rogue. "Let's go somewhere else to talk, chere." He said as the waiter came back.

Gambit signed the receipt and stood up. He placed some bills on the table and pulled her from her seat. She was lead out of the restaurant and received a few winks from various women on her way out. She tried to smile but it felt weak on her lips. If Gambit was serious about this whole thing then that meant he expected to eventually consummate their marriage.

She had never really expected to get married, even when she was a child and all the other kids were playing house, marriage had been the furthest thing from her mind. There were always more important things such as frogs, mud and scraped knees. But ever since Gambit had come into her life she had began to wonder about it.

Sure he was very handsome and made her toes curl in pleasure every time he kissed her. But he also drove her crazy. Like up the wall, bat shit crazy. Sure they were on friendly terms now, but would it always be that way? Probably not. What happened if one day they found someone else, what then?

She hadn't even noticed they were out of the restaurant and in a cab. Gambit sure moved fast. Rogue gave a mental snort, that was an understatement. Things tended to quickly escalate where Gambit was involved.

She turned to look at him while he told the driver to take them back to their hotel. Was he going to try and sleep with her already? Sure she had had his dreams about it countless times but to actually do it was a different color of horse.

Rogue quickly averted her eyes when he turned his head to her. She sat in silence the rest of the ride and focused on her breathing. This was all just moving so fast. The cab stopped too soon for her liking and Gambit lead her into the hotel and to the fourth floor. That wasn't right, she was on the fifth floor.

"Gambit?"

"Remy." It was the familiarity that eased her stomach just enough for her not to turn around and run.

"Where are we going?"

He smiled and lead her into the elevator. It was the reflective surface of the elevator doors that clued her in that Gambit had his arm around her waist. Shouldn't she have known that for someone who had been so careful about touch?

"To talk, Cherie." He said with a smile that made her stomach flutter.

Rogue looked down at her hand. The diamonds on the ring were beautiful. Kitty would probably know the exact specs for it. She could practically hear her high pitched squeal of delight now.

Gambit used a key card to unlock a door at the end of the hall and ushered her in. His room was identical to hers except for the brown suitcase in the corner. She turned around to face him. He did look good all dressed up like that.

"Why did you choose me?" She asked again. "There must be plenty of other women out there who you'd rather have."

He smiled kind of lopsidedly and moved closer to her, taking her hands in his. "You, chere, are one of a kind."

"But-"

He held a finger up to her lips to silence her.

XxX

Gambit kept his finger on her lips. It was on her face as soon as he had put the ring on her finger. She was panicking, he would be too if he were in her position. It was all a bit much. He wasn't exactly sure he could be with only one woman for the rest of his life. But if he was going to start and stay alive in the process it might as well be with a beautiful woman like Rogue.

"I'm sure a belle like you probably has hommes falling all over themselves trying to get a date with you." He said. "But pleases, chere, allow me to deprive the world of your single status. You are the only one I can trust with this."

Rogue was shaking her head with wide eyes. "I can't trust you?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

She knew a good portion of his secrets and had kept them to herself. She probably kept most of the things she learned to herself. Rogue was a good person through and through, it was easy to see.

"No, boys aren't..." She trailed off and looked away, a blush staining her cheeks.

He stepped back from her and took a good look at her. Even though her dress was short and had a low back she was completely covered. Hell, she was even wearing lace gloves. Why was she covered up so much? He knew there was no scaring as he had seen her in nothing but a large t-shirt, something he was very willing to see again. Remy also knew that she was in control of her power as he thoroughly enjoyed kissing her.

"You're." she paused and took a deep breath. "You're the only one I actually have to concentrate using my powers on."

So she had never touched anyone like the way he had been touching her. She was pure and innocent, even if she had a little bit of a temper. Generally if a mutant didn't have some form of control by their twenties then it wasn't likely they'd ever get control. That meant he was the only one who could ever touch her and he had been moving at breakneck speed because he thought she had done all of this before.

"So I was your first kiss?" He asked with a devilish smile. When in doubt lighten the mood.

She scoffed. "Don't flatter yourself Swamp Rat." She crossed her arms and looked away.

He laughed and pulled her closer to him in a hug. "Well I can always be your first in other areas." He reached down and gave her pert little butt a pinch.

She squealed and slapped him as she pulled away from him. "Yeah, my first murder."

A muffled ringing was heard and she reached down into her dress and pulled out a phone from her bra. He raised his eyebrows in curiosity while she answered the phone. He moved closer to her and hooked a finger in the collar of her dress and peered in. Rogue quickly slapped his hand away and began talking on the phone.

"Look, just don't tell Logan, I've got everything handled."

Rogue rolled her eyes and turned away from him. "Yes he knows I'm with Gambit."

"I'm on a recruitment mission."

Did that mean she sought him out or was she just recruiting all the mutants she could find?

Rogue gave an irritable growl. "Please Warren, don't worry about it. I'll be back at the mansion in a few weeks and I'll explain everything then." She nodded her head and hung up after saving goodbye.

Remy took this opportunity to slip his arms around her thin waist and leaned into her. "Should I be worried, chere?" He whispered playfully into her ear.

She shivered beneath him. "I doubt it, he was just checking up on me."

He buried his face in her neck and hummed. She was saying something but he wasn't paying attention.

He idly wondered if she would let him run his hand up her skirt. Maybe if he could distract her. Remy took her earlobe in his lips and gave it a light nibble.

"Gambit!" she pulled away from him.

"Hmm?"

"Pay attention." She said putting her hands on her hips. "How do we do this?"

Remy did not need to be told twice.

In one quick movement he had lifted her up and put her legs around his waist. She had looped her arms around his neck out of instinct and let out another squeal of surprise. Remy lead her over to the bed and laid her down, never letting go of her thighs.

"Gambit, what the hell are you doing!" she shrieked in alarm.

He tried to focus on her eyes. "Is this not what you meant?" He could have sworn she was talking about sex.

"Were you even listening to me?" She asked while she removed her arms from around his neck and placed them on his chest.

He gave her a lopsided smile.

"Ugh! Get off!" And with more strength that he thought she had, she flung him off of her. She sat up on the bed and he propped himself up on an elbow. "You tore my dress."

Remy leaned to the side and saw a rip in her dress that went up to her hip. He could see just a hint of black lace. She really had no idea what she was doing to him. God help him if she ever learned seduction, he'd be putty in her hands.

"I'll buy you a new dress, as long as I can pick out your delicates." He fingered the black lace and she jumped up, her face aflame.

"So where do we go from here, Gambit?" She said as she attempted to cover herself better.

The attempt was in vain.

"Remy." He corrected automatically, his eyes never leaving the strip of flesh between the ripped fabric.

He'd love nothing more than to rip that dress off of her and take her on and against every surface in the room. First, he would slam her up against the door and make her scream his name. Next would be the desk followed by a short cuddle session on the bed so they could catch their breath. Then he would pound her into the mattress.

"Remy!" Rogue shouted.

"Oui, mon Cherie?" He glanced back up to her face, she didn't look happy, in fact she looked annoyed.

"Do I need to change? I'm not doing this if you don't tell me what all I'm agreeing to." She crossed her arms over her chest. She wasn't even trying to cover herself anymore. He'd take her with the dress on first and then rip it off.

Rogue groaned and marched out of the room. It was his own fault that she was going to change her clothes. But really he couldn't help it. He just wanted her in the worst way, in every way.


	5. Chapter 5

Rogue splashed the cold water on her face and looked at herself in the mirror. Her make up was gone, her dress torn and lying in the floor, the only remnants of the night were her curls and the blush that still stained her cheeks. Perhaps she should use ice water to reduce the heat?

How would this contract work if he was always pawing at her? She couldn't hold out on him forever, eventually she would have to give in. And then what? He said the contract included monogamy, was he serious? Was this all one big scam? The Professor had said that he would make an offer that she should carefully consider. She would find Gambit in the morning and find out exactly what this whole contract entailed.

With a sigh she walked out of the attached bathroom and crawled into bed. Hopefully her dreams would be blissfully Gambit free. Never in her life had she prayed for one of Logan's Weapon X dreams.

Rogue awoke a few hours later to someone shaking her shoulder. This was alarming for two reasons. The first being that Rogue was wearing a skimpy little nightgown. The second being that she was supposed to be in her hotel room alone.

She bolted up and tackled her intruder to the floor. She could only see a vague outline of the person beneath her and reared back for a punch.

"Rogue!" The Cajun accented voice of Gambit came from the intruder.

"Gambit?" She squinted in the dark and could just make out to glowing red orbs as she lowered her fist. "What are you doing in my room? How did you even get in here?"

She swear she could see him smile in the dark.

"Remy. I am a master thief, Cherie." His hands found their way to her hips. "As to what I'm doing here, I thought you needed to know exactly what it is we would need to do to convince my family."

Rogue blinked at him, the adrenaline gone she was ready to climb back into bed. Alone. Well Gambit was awful warm, maybe it would be alright if he was there too. She really shouldn't let herself think these thoughts.

Rogue looked over the bed to the bedside table. The clock read four twenty. What was he even doing up this early? "And you thought four in the morning was a good time to discuss this?"

His thumbs were rubbing comforting circles on her hips and her eyelids began to droop from his ministrations.

"I don't sleep all that much, chere." He said. Rogue pulled away from him and crawled back up onto the bed.

"That's right, you have that whole super charge energy." She laid down on her pillow and closed her eyes, just for a moment.

The bed shifted as Gambit sat on the edge. "You need to wake up." he said.

Rogue groaned and rolled over so that her back was to him. "Not all of us can survive on a couple hours of sleep." she mumbled.

He said something but she didn't hear it as she was already on her way back to dream land.

XxX

Remy was sure she hadn't heard a word he had said. In fact he was certain she had gone back to sleep. Rogue looked peaceful when she was sleeping. It was a shame she wasn't having dirty dreams about him like the last time.

He would just have to change that.

He took a lying position behind her on the bed. He really couldn't help himself, he just wanted to touch her all the time. Her skin was so soft and so inviting. Rogue needed to wake up so that they could get started. If his family or the Assassin's caught wind of what he was doing then it would be all over for him.

Silently he kicked his shoes off and slipped under the covers with her. He had instantly been turned on by the tiny little night gown she was wearing. He had never seen so much of her skin before, and after learning of her inability to control her powers it just made him want her all the more. It was almost like fate had matched them so perfectly that he was the only one who could touch her. He was the only one who was privileged to touch her.

He knew he should be going slow with her, she was a virgin, in ever sense of the word. But there was just something about her that drove him wild. Ha wasn't even able to have a proper one night stand since he had met her on Genosha. He was hungry and only she could fill him, or vice versa as the case may be.

He rolled her gently on to her back. What an angel. She'd kill him right now if she were awake. She'd probably kill him anyway when she woke up.

He buried his face in her neck, savoring her scent, a heady mix of magnolias and cinnamon. "Chere." he called.

She sighed but otherwise didn't move.

Remy started rubbing small circles on her stomach. "Rogue." he whispered into her ear.

She groaned and tried to roll back over but he held firm on her waist. Rogue opened one eye to glare at him. "Get out of my bed Swamp Rat." she mumbled.

"Can't do that, chere. We got to get going." He said pulling away from her so he could prop himself up on one elbow to look down at her.

This time she growled and forcefully rolled over. "Go away." Her demand was muffled by her pillow.

He chuckled at her antics and moved his hand to slide across her stomach to her hip and down her thigh.

"Anna." He called. The effect was instantaneous. She had gone incredibly stiff underneath his hand.

Truth be told, Remy had actually been up two hours ago. He had used that time to research his little southern belle. And no one kept better records then S.H.I.E.L.D. His cousin Lapin had actually managed to hack into the agency a couple years back and made it so that now the thieves could access it whenever they wanted.

He had learned quite a bit about Rogue in a surprisingly short amount of time. For instance he never would have guessed that she was the biological daughter of Mystique. Apparently the shape shifter was one sneaky bitch and had actually convinced everyone that Rogue was her adopted daughter.

He had smiled when he read her name and actually had to say it a couple of times, liking the way it sounded. Anna-Marie Darkholme, though in his personal opinion Anna-Marie LeBeau had a certain ring to it.

"How do you know that name." She didn't turn around.

He chuckled.

"Right, you're a master thief." This time she did roll over onto her back to look up at him. She was frowning at him. "Get out of my bed Gam- Remy." She corrected herself.

"Non, I like it here, the view's better." To demonstrate this fantastic view he raked his eyes over her form, and what a form it was.

Her pale little nightgown did nothing to hide the fact that she want wearing a bra. He wanted nothing more right now then to take one of those perky little nipple in his mouth and make her moan his name.

"I really don't want to get up Swamp Rat, can't we meet for breakfast in a couple of hours?" She had noticed his stare and pulled the sheet up to cover her chest. "And don't call me that name again."

"I'm afraid we need to get a start on things now." He said. "Mrs. Anna-Marie LeBeau."

She hit him so hard with a pillow that it caused him to roll of the bed. She was so petite he often forgot how deceivingly strong she could be.

"I am going to sleep now, and you are not welcome to join." She said and from the floor he heard her roll over.

Remy smiled. She would be getting up now whether she wanted to or not.

He went into the bathroom and looked around. A plastic ice bucket sat in the corner on the counter. Remy emptied the small plastic bags and filled the bucket up with cold water. She was going to kill him for this but he did have a good reason for getting her up this early.

Rogue had already gone back to sleep. It was a shame she was being so stubborn. Oh well. He poured the water over her head and body, she shrieked and rolled off the bed to lay by his feet. Her tiny little night gown had rode up to show those pretty lace panties she liked to wear. The night gown also happened to be a crème color, which paired with the cold water made it stick to her chest and give him a good view of her breasts.

"What the hell, Swamp Rat!" She screamed.

She looked so cute on the floor, like a little drowned bunny. An angry drowned bunny.

"We've got places to be, Cherie."

She sat there, glaring holes through his head. "I want a divorce."

He laughed out loud and leaned down to pull her up. "You need a shower, chere. Do you want me to join you?"

"Get out before I throw you out the window."

Remy leaned in and gave her a kiss on her cheek before leaving. He had to make a few calls anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

After Rogue showered and dressed she went down to the lobby to look for Gambit. She was going to kill that man. Who the hell would wake someone up at four thirty and then dump water on them when they didn't comply. Maybe she would fly him up to fifteen thousand feet and then let him drop.

Okay, that was a bit harsh, maybe just fly him up to the second story of the hotel and let him drop from there. But knowing her luck he would land on his feet and make a comment about looking up her skirt. It was probably a bad idea to wear a skirt around him but it was a cute skirt that she hardly ever got to wear.

She looked around the lobby but didn't see him. He had some nerve if he thought he was going to wake her up for no good reason and then disappear on her. She really hated that man, what the hell had she been thinking when she had agreed to marry him. The X-Men didn't need him that bad.

But she knew that wasn't true, the Professor wouldn't send her on this mission if they didn't need him. What was so important about him anyway? Sure he was a master thief and a skilled fighter, he was also incredibly good looking and- No! She was not allowed to think thoughts like that of that infuriating Swamp Rat.

Rogue was just about to go back to her room and more importantly back to bed when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. She turned her head to see Gambit's smiling face, in return she scowled at him and removed his arms from herself.

"So why is it we have to be up before the crack of dawn?" She asked and arched an eyebrow. Paired with the frown on her face she felt that it conveyed her displeasure with him.

Apparently he didn't get it though as he was too busy giving her body the once over. Did he ever think of anything else? "Chere, you look positively sinful."

Apparently not.

Pay attention, Gambit." She snapped at him.

"Remy."

She rolled her eyes and didn't respond.

"Let's get some breakfast first. We'll go over what needs to be done then." He reattached his arm around her waist and lead her out of the hotel.

Rogue had expected some sort of café, instead he lead her to a waffle house. Don't get her wrong or anything, she loved the grease pit and its fantastic hashbrowns. Gambit just didn't seem the type.

She ordered herself the waffles with a side of hashbrowns and bacon and took a large gulp of coffee. She desperately needed the caffeine. Though if she really wanted a good energy boost she could always absorb a little bit of Gambit. It would be like a shot of adrenaline straight to the heart.

"So are you going to tell me what it is I've got myself into?" She asked dryly.

Gambit smiled. "First of course, we'll need to get hitched. There's this little church in North Carolina that'll do the service for us."

Rogue nodded a bit numbly. This was really going to happen. She could do this, after all, it wouldn't just be helping the X-Men but would be saving Gambit's life too.

"Then there will be a visit to the family to show off my new wife." He winked at her and took a sip of his orange juice. Apparently he didn't need to consume caffeine like normal people.

"Probably only be there a week before you can take me with you to the X-Men." He turned and gave a brilliant smile to the sixty year old waitress who faltered and dropped the two plates she was holding.

That's right, she still had to explain to the X-Men, her friends, why she had married Gambit. "What are we going to tell them?" She was talking about her friends at the mansion, but Gambit thought she was talking of his family.

"Stick as close to the truth as possible." He shrugged. "We met two years ago, started dating on and off a year in a half ago when we were on Genosha together. We met up again here in New York and decided to get married."

"But what do I tell Logan?" The more she thought about it the more she thought it might be more merciful to leave Gambit in the hands of a crazy assassin. At least he had a better chance of a quick death with her. Logan was like family to her and would drag out the torture.

"As long as we show up he wont care that we're married." He dismissed with a wave of his hand as the waitress dropped off their plates of food.

Damn that bacon smelled good.

"You don't get it." She said slowly, how exactly would she explain her relationship with Logan. "Logan's like the dad I never had. If he finds out we're married..." she trailed off as dawning horror over took her. "If he finds out you can touch me, he's going to kill you."

"You won't let him hurt me, will you, chere?" He smiled charmingly, showing every tooth in that sex riddled head of his.

"I don't know if I can stop him. But maybe if I warn Jean and Ororo first they can slow him down." She was talking to herself now, thinking of a hundred different scenarios. To avoid Gambit Gumbo she would have to act quickly. She could make this work, people were counting on her.

When she looked back up it was to see her soon to be groom stuffing a mountain of eggs into his mouth. Rogue had been in the bathroom when he had ordered, otherwise she would have known that Gambit required a lot of calories to keep him going.

A sudden thought struck her. "When exactly did you come up with this plan to avoid the crazy assassin?"

Gambit looked up at her with a piece of bacon hanging out of his mouth. "Hmm?" My God, was he attractive in everything he did? "The moment I saw you in the hotel lobby, Cherie."

She shot him a skeptical look. "Really?" It didn't really matter if he was using her since she was doing the same. But she'd liked to know just the same.

"I promise, chere." he told her sincerely.

XxX

Rogue looked around the bridal shop feeling intensely uncomfortable. All the other women in the shop were positively glowing and she felt like a claude for trespassing on their territory.

An older woman with a bleached white smile and brown hair with streaks of grey in it came up to her. Her smile became fixed as she got a better look at Rogue. "Welcome to Constantine's Bridal Boutique. How may I help you?"

"Yes, I need a gown." Rogue said uncertainly.

The woman's eyes brightened. "When is the big day, my dear?"

Rogue cheeks colored and she smiled shyly. "Well, its a bit of a spur of the moment type deal." She admitted trying to make it sound more romantic than it really was.

The woman seemed to buy it and gave her a knowing smile. "Come this way, do you have a budget you'd like to keep?" The woman lead her further into the shop to a little area with mirrors and a loveseat.

Rogue glanced around at all the wedding dresses they passed. "I don't have a budget." This was going to be her one and only wedding, might at well make it worth while. She wasn't going to go all out, but she'd like to get a dress that she at least wanted.

The woman seemed to be happy to hear that. "Fabulous. Now do you have any particular style in mind?"

Rogue chewed on the inside of her cheek in thought. "Nothing too extravagant, and I'd like to stay reasonably covered up." The woman gave her a strange look. "Its a tradition in my family to show as little skin as possibly before and during the wedding."

The woman nodded in understanding, apparently she came across odd family traditions often here. "Now lets see what we've got to work with here." She made a spinning motion with her hand and Rogue turned around slowly, feeling like a prized cow.

She nodded again approvingly and pointed her over to a dressing room with instructions to strip down. She did as instructed and slipped on the silk white rob folded on the chair.

The woman came back five minutes after that with three dresses over her arm. "Alright honey, let's try this trumpet gown on first."

She removed the dress from the hanger and handed it over to Rogue. She quickly slipped it on, nervous that the woman might touch her when she zipped up the dress for her. But when she turned around she was pleased to see that the woman had put on a pair of white gloves.

"I hope you don't mind." She said apologetically. "I just don't touch other people."

She was germ phobic, that worked out just perfectly for her.

"Its alright."

The woman zipped it up and Rogue turned around to look at herself in the mirror and grimaced. Mermaid just wasn't her style. The next one a princess ball gown made her feel like a cupcake. Thankfully the third one was a drop waisted A-line gown. She loved the way it showed off her figure and still gave her room to move around.

"I like this one but maybe with a different neck line."

Rogue tried on several more dresses until she came across one made of satin with a sweetheart neck line. There was a small amount of beading and lace on the bodice. All in all it was pretty.

"Now I found these lace gloves that would be a perfect match." She said holding them up for Rogue to take.

She slipped them on and smiled. She was really getting married, even if it was to Gambit. This was her big day, she might as well pretend it was to a prince.

"Now just let me go find a veil and you'll be good to go."

Rogue tilted her head as she stared at her reflection. She wished she was really in love. She wished that Logan and Kitty and Jean and Ororo and all her friends could be there.

But Gambit wasn't so bad, she guessed. He was obviously attracted to her and he was incredibly good looking so there was no problem there. There was also the ever important fact that they could touch which was a major problem with his and the majority of her suitors.

Rogue was brought forth from her thought when the woman returned. "Here you go honey." She said coming back into the room. The veil reached down to her bottom and was held in place by a clip with pearls on it. "You'll need to put your hair up of course."

"Right." She wondered if Gambit would feel as breathless as she felt.

"We can have it ready for you by tomorrow after four." She said as she adjusted the clips in the back of the dress.

"Sounds good." Rogue nodded taking deep breaths.


	7. Chapter 7

Rogue turned the TV in her room on the news and flopped down on the bed. It had been a long day and she was exhausted. She wanted nothing more than to take a bath, unfortunately she could hardly move. She wouldn't be getting in the bath until she could take a short nap, otherwise she'd be falling asleep and drowning.

First things first though, she could not take a proper nap with boots and pantyhose on. Rogue kicked her boots off in the floor and wiggled around until she had successfully gotten them off and into the floor as well. She had always hated pantyhose but she liked wearing skirts every once in a while so in order to do so she had to suffer the horror that was pantyhose.

Before she knew it she had fallen to sleep with her legs still dangling off the edge of the bed.

It seemed like only two minutes later that she was woken up by a knocking on the door. With a groan she rolled off the bed and padded to the door. When she opened the door, it was to see Gambit's back.

"What do you want?" She growled while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

He turned around with his mouth open as though he was about to say something when he caught sight of her. She must look a mess with her bed head and rumpled clothing. Though the way his eyes were glowing started make her feel a little on edge.

"Remy?" She asked, sure to use his name.

He pushed her back into her room, closing the door behind him. It was then that she saw the pizza box in his head. "My what a lovely pair of legs you've got there, chere."

While her concentration was on the pizza box his free hand had reached down to stroke her leg. "Gambit!" She jerked away from him and snatched the pizza box out of his hands.

He laughed and Rogue shuddered. The only way to describe his laugh was like chocolate, the way it melted around you. "Did you have a productive day, mon amour?"

She had opened the pizza box and grabbed a slice before sitting down at the table, Gambit took the seat opposite hers. "Yeah, I got my dress, which I can pick up tomorrow, and my shoes and stuff for my make up. Did you get your tux?"

"Well, I had one picked out but apparently you are supposed to be there to approve it." He snorted and rolled her eyes. Rogue smiled and agreed to go with him tomorrow to pick out his tux.

"So how about after we visit my family and before we settle down with the X-Men we take our honeymoon in Monte Carlo." He suggested casually.

"Let me guess, you want to go for the casinos." It wasn't a question.

He smiled at her. "Well, I've been banned from Vegas."

Rogue quickly covered her mouth to keep from spitting her food out. "What did you do?"

"All I did was win." His voice had dropped a few octaves when he drawled his answer out and she had to catch her breath.

She set her pizza down and chewed on her lip. Would he always cause this feeling in her? Surely after a while he would cease to be so damn... smoldering, sexy, provocative, alluring? She glanced back up at him while he was watching the news. He was all angles and shadows, promises of a good time with a bad boy.

"Chere?"

Rogue snapped her attention from his lips to his eyes. She had no idea what she looked like but the description pathetic came to mind.

He tilted his head playfully. "Whatcha thinking about, Cherie?"

Her cheeks colored and she looked away. "Nothing, Swamp Rat."

Rogue let out a squawk and jumped out of her chair when she felt his hand on her thigh. She turned around to let him have an earful of exactly what she thought of his sexual advances. However that plan of action burst into smoke when she bumped into his chest.

She looked up to him with a glare that could ice over a volcano. "Back off, Gambit." she warned.

He smirked down at her. "I don't think that's what you really want." His hands on her hips he gently pushed her back until the back of her knees hit the bed and she fell.

He was on top of her before she knew what happened with his lips pressed to hers. He was so incredibly warm that it made her toes curl. She lifted her hands up to touch his abdomen. Rogue had had dreams about what his torso might feel like beneath her fingers, but it was nothing compared to the real thing. It was like he was made of rock, hot, steamy rock.

Why was she so against this again? It was so nice and it felt so good. It figured his thieving hands would know exactly where and how to touch her.

XxX

He didn't know what it was about her that drove him crazy but he just couldn't control himself around her. Maybe it was those full pouty and kissable lips that just begged him to come to her. Though he would never admit it, he loved to tug on her hair and loved it even more when she did it to him like she was now.

One of her long bare legs hooked around his hip, making that tiny little skirt she was wearing ride up even further. He had been having fantasies about her and that skirt all day. Every where he went he imagined pinning her against a wall, or in a stall and taking her right there in public.

She was always so resistant to him and often quite flustered after his advances. But really he couldn't help it. After all the crimes he had committed, God should be punishing him, instead he sent this divine creature his way. A woman only he could touch. He was her first in everyway but one.

She had alluded to someone before him who had stolen her first kiss. And even though it was completely irrational he found himself overcome with insane jealousy. He wanted her, every last bit of her he wanted to claim as his. Here in a couple days she would be his and he would be hers. He figured if he had to be married to someone, why not her, she was perfect.

He trailed kisses down the slim column of her neck and to her collarbone. While he sucked gently she moved her hands to his back and dug her nails in. In response, his pelvis ground into hers causing a low moan.

He needed her, he needed her now.

So, with skilled hands, he made quick work of her shirt, slipping it over her head and to the floor where all her clothes belonged. In fact there should be some sort of cosmic rule that while they were alone together, her body should be void of clothing.

Those perfect alabaster mounds were encased in purple lace. Maybe they should go to Paris or Milan for their honeymoon so that he could by her all sorts of delicate lacy things. It was probably the best investment he would ever make.

Remy removed her bra and flung it over his shoulder. He looked up to Rogue for permission and saw that her eyes were clouded over in lust.

He knew she couldn't resist him for long.

He gave her a sultry smile before lowering his head down to her breast. However, before he could take the pink, pert nipple in his mouth a buzzing noise filled the air.

He paused and looked up to Rogue, both trying to identify the sound. It buzzed again and Remy realized it was a phone though it must have been Rogue's because his was in his pocket. By the looks of it Rogue had reached this same conclusion as she made to sit up.

Remy would not have any of it and refused to move. "Ignore it, chere." He whispered to her and the fog once again began to return to her eyes.

"But-"

He shushed her and kissed her again. Slowly, reminding her exactly what was here. He had the distinct fear that if she were to answer that phone he'd never be able to coax her back to bed.

The buzzing thankfully stopped and he resumed the Seduction of Rogue. She tasted like honey and figs and he couldn't get enough of her. He could spend eternity in her arms.

_Buzzzzzz_

He vowed right there to kill whoever was calling. He rolled off of her and onto his back, allowing Rogue to get up. She crawled off the bed, grabbing her shirt on the way to cover up. Disappointed that he couldn't watch her prance around half naked he let his head flop back on the bed.

"Hello?" she sounded irritated and he thought about snatching her phone and charging it.

"I was taking a bath, Logan."

Great it was Wolverine. That angry little badger could probably smell the pheromones coming off them all the way from Westchester.

"Yes."

Her tone was clipped.

"Look, I'll be going to New Orleans for about a week or two to help him sort out some business before we head back."

He could hear Wolverine shouting from here and perked his head back up. Her back was turned to him and he had to admire how smooth her skin was. Like a moth to flame, or more accurately, a rascal to trouble, he pushed himself off the bed and strode across the room toward her.

He took off his shirt and threw it to the floor before snaking his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She stifled a gasp and held her shirt around her chest a little tighter.

"Hang up." He mumbled into her neck kissing it lightly. He was pleased to see goose bumps spring up.

"Go away." She hissed before putting the phone back to her ear.

He smiled against her skin and pulled her back over to the bed, laying her down with little struggle. Rogue looked highly frustrated, caught between Logan yelling her ear off and him trying to finish what they had started.

She looked like an angel before him, her hair splayed around her like a halo. She was glaring at him again with more venom then before, as though that would slow him down, and clutching her shirt to her chest tighter. He wasn't going to take her shirt, he would never expose her like that. No she would do it herself, it was only a matter of time.

He slide himself between her legs, enjoying her scowl just a little too much to be healthy. He had never before considered himself a masochist before, but then he had never met anyone like Rogue before.

"Logan! I am doing this and I don't want to hear another word about it. I'll call you in a few days to give you an update." She snapped into the phone.

He could hear Wolverine start another rant. He was like a dog with a bone, he wasn't really all that bad was he? He lowered himself down and began nibbling on her opposite ear. Or maybe he was.

She suppressed a moan and her free hand came up to tangle in his hair. Oh how he liked it when she did that. Hopefully she would be a scratcher too and of he was lucky a screamer.

Remy made his way up and down her neck, taking little nips at her every time he found a sweet spot. Her grip loosened on her shirt as she closed her eyes and tried in vain to ignore him and concentrate on her phone call.

XxX

Rogue was going to kill him, she really was. As to who him was it just so happened that 'he' wasn't just one person. 'He' number one was currently yelling at her on the phone about not trusting Gambit. The second 'he' happened to be assaulting her neck with kisses. It was a lot more devious then it sounded.

"Now listen here. This is my mission and if I see you anywhere near me or Gambit I'll lay you out for a week." She warned the angry Canadian on the other end of the line.

Gambit growled when she swatted him away. She glanced down at him when he lifted his head up and saw that he had narrowed his glowing red eyes at her. Then, with his lightning fast reflexes he snatched the phone out of her grasp.

"Rogue's busy at the moment, she'll call you back later." He said and snapped the phone shut and tossing it over the edge of the bed.

"Gambit!" she gasped, absolutely scandalized. "What did you do?"

He didn't answer and choose instead to explore her exposed stomach with his skillful hands. She was about to push him off of her when he silenced her open mouth with his own, filling it with his tongue. His tongue must have been as skilled as his hands because she could stop it when her back arched her into him.

Forgetting about holding her shirt in place she moved her other hand to his back. He moved from her mouth and she whimpered which turned into a moan when he removed her shirt from his chest and captured a nipple in his mouth.

A whole new world of bliss opened its doors for her as he kneaded her breasts in one and gently sucked on the other. She tried to press her legs together as a warm sensation in her stomach headed south.

She moaned again and dug her nails into his back. She hooked her legs around his hips and moaned as the cool air hit her when he switched breasts.

"Remy." His name came out breathy when he slipped a hand up her skirt.

He didn't get any further though as a sharp knock broke through the atmosphere around them. Gambit growled from between her breasts and shocks of pleasure pulsed down to her nether regions.

She was tempted to ignore the person at the door until they knocked again. "Miss, please open the door or we will have to come in."

Gambit rolled off of her and stormed over to the door. He ripped it open so forcefully she thought it might be ripped off its hinges. "What?" he demanded.

Rogue took the opportunity to slip her shirt and bra back on. She shouldn't have gotten so carried away with Gambit, they hardly knew each other. Though now they were on a much more intimate level.

"We need to speak with the young lady who rented this room."

Rogue stood up and tried to straighten her hair but she wasn't expecting much. When she finally made it to the door she was startled to see that Gambit was glaring a hole into the two men in the hall.

The first was a middle aged man in a suit and tie. He looked reasonably uncomfortable but nothing like the other man who appeared to be a bellhop. The poor boy looked as though he was looking into the face of the devil himself. All things considered though Gambit did look like a demon and damn him if he still wasn't sexy as hell.

"Can I help you?" She asked with a forced smile.

What appeared to be the Manager of the hotel turned to her. "Yes, we got a call from your father saying that you are a minor and that this man abducted you."

Rogue was sure for a moment that he had the wrong room when she remembered how exactly Gambit had hung up on him. "I am twenty two and this is my fiancé." She ground out at him. The nerve of him. She would kill him, healing factor be damned.

"I'm afraid I'll need to see your I.D. miss." The manager said curtly, sparing a look at Gambit.

She spun on her heel to retrieve her wallet from her purse. Snatching it out she stomped back across the room and shoved it into the managers hands.

He inspected it before giving a prim nod and returning it to her. "My apologies Miss Darkholme." He said.

"Tell him if he ever calls again to back off." And with that said she slammed the door in his face.

"So really." Gambit said facing her. "Is Wolverine your pere?"

"No he's not!" she spat out, thoroughly disgusted with his despicable antic.

Gambit nodded and made a move to her as though to pick up where they left off. Rogue wasn't having it though. "Don't even think about it."

A/N

Sorry it took so long. My air conditioner went out and then a pipe burst under my house and finally someone tried to break into my house last night at 2 am.


	8. Chapter 8

Rogue followed Remy up the stairs of the Victorian bed and breakfast to their room. She was nervous about sharing a room with Gambit, her will was growing weaker around him by the minute. Sure he had fondled some of her more intimate parts and had shared dreams with her that had gone further then that. But that wasn't the point, the point was that he was the essence of temptation and she couldn't hold out for much longer.

In a couple hours they would be married and bound to each other until death. Would he insist on sharing her bed once they got back to the mansion? Oh who was she kidding, of course he would. He would just love the chance to feel her up and piss Logan off at the same time.

She was marrying a masochist.

Remy had taken the liberty of taking both their suitcases and the garment bag with his tux in it while she carried the box with her wedding gown in it up to their room. It was a beautiful inn that was full of old southern charm that filled her with nostalgia of her childhood in Mississippi.

The room was even better, Remy had booked them the Magnolia Room. It was beautifully decorated with warm colors and dark wood and extremely romantic. If she wasn't so tired from the drive down she might be worried that Gambit would try something, but one look at him told her that he was just as exhausted.

He dropped their bags off on the giant king sized bed before retreating to the bathroom. Rogue sat the box in her hands down on the small table in the corner and walked over to the bed. This first thing she planned on doing was taking a nice relaxing bath.

She grabbed her toiletries and her night gown before walking into the bathroom that Remy had just vacated. She really wished she had brought some pajamas that covered her more. The second he saw her in this he would attack her. It wasn't her fault that she liked to be free of covers at night.

She had just made it in through the doorway when Gambit grabbed her arm. She turned around questioningly. "Chere, don't take too long. Service is at eleven and I know how femmes need their time in before big events."

Rogue rolled her eyes and nodded her head before shutting the door. Most of the time he was a smooth talking sex god, but sometimes he was a product of southern raising.

XxX

Remy opened his eyes and blinked in the dark, trying to locate the reason he had woken up. He looked down to see an angel in his bed in a skimpy little night gown and shivering from the cold. That was his fault, he had turned the air down in their room when they arrived because he ran hotter then most.

With a soft smile, he pulled her closer to him and fell back asleep with an angel in his arms.

XxX

Rogue was a mess the next morning as she ran around her changing room in the back of the church desperately trying to get ready. Currently her hair was sill in curlers and she was rushing around the room in her underwear trying to locate her lipstick. She had just seen the damn thing and its not like it could have gotten up and walked away, so where the hell did it go?

Then the most brilliant thought she had had all morning struck her with the force of a freight train. Her lipstick didn't have legs so it couldn't walk away, but it could roll. She dove to the floor and thanked God that no one could see her in her currant state of panic.

After another minute or so of frantic searching she finally found it under the vanity. "Aha!" She exclaimed.

She jumped back up to her feet and nearly broke her ankle in her slim little high heels. Quickly she applied the pretty, bright red lipstick to her mouth and finishing off the classic blushing bride look.

A knock at the door and Rogue turned around just in time for the organist to walk in. "Are you almost ready, honey?" She asked, poking her head in.

Rogue looked down at herself in her lacy white under things. She was wearing a bustier to give her breast the support they needed with her strapless dress and a pair of white lacy boy shorts. She hadn't had much choice when picking them out because you needed proper delicates to go under a wedding dress.

"Umm." She must have looked panicked because the woman rushed in, closing the door behind her.

"Alright, let's get these curlers out." She said as she set to work unrolling the hard plastic from her hair.

Thirty five minutes later and Rogue was holding up her dress while the organist, Mabel, buttoned it up. She had to admit, the woman knew how to fix hair. Admiring it in the mirror she was glad the woman had suggested she pin it up because it looked great.

"Alright, honey, let's just pin your veil in and you'll be good to go." She said as she lead Rogue over to a full length mirror.

After pinning it in she fluffed it around her shoulders until Rogue looked like a real bride on her wedding day. Which of course she was, but this still felt as though it was just pretend.

"You look beautiful." Mabel said with a dreamy sigh.

Rogue blushed and picked up her bouquet of roses. This was it, moment of truth. She took a deep breath and followed Mable out of the room and around to the lobby at the front of the church. Mable instructed her to wait there until she heard the music and then she would steadily walk down the aisle to Remy.

She took deep, slow breaths as she willed herself not to run. She had to do this, Remy was counting on her. So, when the music started and the double doors that lead into the sanctuary opened she walked through.

The aisle seemed to stretch on forever and when she finally looked up she almost stopped in her tracks. There, standing next to the Preacher, was Remy LeBeau in a black tuxedo, the sight of him waiting for her took her breath away. Out of all the girls out there that would jump at the chance to be in her shoes he had chosen her. Gathering her courage once more she continued you to propel herself toward him.

Finally she made it up to the alter with him. She knew she was supposed to be paying attention to the preacher but she just couldn't tear her eyes away from his. She would have been crazy embarrassed if he wasn't staring at her the exact same way.

The service seemed to pass in a blur until finally the preacher had announced them man and wife. "You may kiss the Bride." He said, his southern accent as thick as his mustache.

Remy put his hands on either side of her face and pulled her into a slow sweet kiss that lasted only a moment. When they pulled away Rogue realized she was looking into the eyes of her husband. She had really done it, she had married Remy LeBeau and now she was Anna-Marie LeBeau.

Mable threw rice into the air when they walked outside and Rogue giggled. This was exactly what normal girls did and Remy had done that for her. She could really grow to love him given time, she hoped.

They climbed into the back of a limo and Rogue turned to him. "So we're really married now, huh?"

He smiled at her and she swore she could see every tooth in his head. "That's right, Cherie."

"So what now?" She asked biting her bottom lip.

If his usual behavior around her was any clue then she new what he would say. But just in case she needed to hear him say it. At this point Rogue still wasn't sure she should go through with it. However unlikely she couldn't shake the possibility that this could possibly be some elaborate plan to get into her pants.

She mentally grimaced and decided she shouldn't absorb Logan again for a couple months, his psyche was making her too paranoid.

Rogue was brought from her thoughts when Remy put a hand under her chin and brought her face closer to his while he leaned in. For a moment they just gazed into each others eyes, a clash of red and green, black and white. Then he closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to hers.

It was just like the kiss at the alter, slow and sweet. Though this time there was the added spin of sensuality to it and Rogue felt herself melt into his touch. He pulled back from her and grinned down at her. "Now I take you as my wife, Anna."

So much blood rushed to fill her cheeks that she was sure her head might explode. "But I thought this was just so you didn't have to marry that assassin?"

He grin broadened into a smile. "It is a bit fast," He admitted. "But you've been on my mind since we first met. You're the only person to ever steal something right out from under me."

Rogue smiled and looked down to her lap. A year and a half ago she had thought she needed the collar so she could touch. As it turned out the man who had stole it in the first place was the same man who could touch her without electrical help.

"Chere, I've never really been the type to stick around one woman let alone one place for too long." He said. "But there's just something about you. I just know that you'll always be full of surprises."

He was in love with her, or at least damn near on his was to being in love with her. Did he realize it or was she just grasping at straws?

He took a chance with her, now it was her turn to take a gambit. She grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pulled him back into another kiss. He took her cue and pulled her over into his lap. Rogue couldn't help but think that this was the beginning of something beautiful.


	9. Chapter 9

Every girl dreamed of some whirlwind romance with a handsome man that would sweep them off their feet and into a life of bliss. Rogue was not an exception to this fantasy, she just never imagined it would really happen. She never imagined on her first date that the man she had been thinking about for months would propose to her.

At first she had just taken the proposal at face value as saving his life. She had desperately tried not to read between the lines that he liked her as much as she liked him. It didn't matter how hard she fought against it or how much distance was between them. It was like the red thread of fate lead them to each other. Otherwise why would they keep running into each other when they needed the other most?

It also didn't hurt that every time he touched her it made her whole body light up with something she couldn't quite describe. And when he kissed her it made her toes curl, like she had finally found a long lost piece of herself. Right now she wanted nothing more then to stay in his embrace for all eternity. Right now she didn't care about what Logan thought, she didn't care about the assassin that would want her head. Right now nothing else mattered.

Rogue giggled as Remy lead them up to their room at the bed and breakfast and squealed just a little bit when he lifted her up into his arms so that he could carry her across the threshold. She would never forget the way he looked at her, it was the same look of love he had give her when she said 'I do'.

He kissed her again and carried her over to the bed. But before he could set her down she pulled away. "I need to get out of this dress first." The last thing she wanted was for it to end up like the last dress she had worn around him.

He smiled. "I thought you'd never ask."

Rogue blushed while he set her down. She removed the pearl clip and veil from her head and set it down on the table before walking to the bathroom.

She didn't know Remy had followed her until she felt his hand on her back, unfastening the buttons of her dress. She glanced at him in the mirror just in time to see him lean in to gently start sucking on her neck. Would she always melt into him like this?

She held her dress to her chest when it began to loosen. The butterflies in her stomach seemed to double in strength with the last button. She turned around in his arms, still holding tightly to her gown. He smiled warmly at her and placed a chaste kiss on her lips before stepping out of the room.

When the door closed she let a breath she hadn't been aware she had been holding. Rogue stepped out of her dress and hung it up before turning to look at herself in the mirror. She couldn't very well go out there in this corset like contraption or with her hair pinned up like it was.

Even though at the time she didn't think she'd need it, the woman at the bridal shop had snuck in a wedding present for her. A white satin teddy to be exact. Sneaking a peek at the door to make sure he wasn't there before she opened the cabinet under the sink to pull out the flimsy piece of cloth.

She removed the bustier and slipped the teddy over her head before looking at herself in the mirror again. The tiny little thing was mostly see through and didn't even cover her butt. She hoped he would like it. Slowly, Rogue began to take out the bobby pins that held her hair in place until her curls hung loosely around her shoulders.

She nodded to herself and with a boost of confidence she didn't feel she turned the nob and walked out of the bathroom. He stood there by the massive bed with rose petals on it (courtesy of the inn staff), his jacket and vest off with his shirt undone.

XxX

He looked up when he heard the door open. Rogue stood there in a barely there white lingerie set, her hair was down and a blush staining her cheeks. She looked like an angel, his angel, she was all his.

"Rogue." her name slipping between his lips.

She bit her lip and looked down. Like a super powered magnet to metal he was across the room, not even noticing his feet move. He put one hand on her hip and the other on under her chin, lifted it up so that her eyes met his. She leaned into him and he kissed her.

He loved kissing her. It was one of his favorite things in the world. If he could spend the rest of his life with her in his arms then that would be just fine with him. She was perfect in every way from her eyes to her toes. And yes, he did notice that she curled her toes whenever he kissed her.

He lead her over to the bed and laid her down. He stood back up so that he could remove his shirt and unbutton his pants. Rogue bit her lip again and propped herself up on her elbows. Never in his life had he ever wanted anything more then he wanted her. One could say he needed her even.

With a quick shimmy he was out of his pants and crawling over top of her, their lips meeting in a fiery, burning kiss. Rogue leaned back on to the bed, looping her arms around his neck. Did he mention how much he loved it when she would playfully tug on his hair?

He let one hand trail up her leg, to her hip, trailing over the white lace and then finally up under her hardly there teddy. His hand continued its travel until he finally brushed his thumb against the underside of her breast. Rogue tensed beneath him for only a moment before relaxing into his touch once more.

He moved down her neck, eliciting small moans from her when he reached those sweet spots. One of her hands untangled from his hair and traveled down his bare chest, exploring the ridges. Her fingers were nimble as they ghosted across his flesh in need. Rogue brushed the very tips of her fingers across the waistband of his boxers.

She was becoming more bold.

Remy moved one of her legs to hook around him and her other leg followed. In this new position her hot core was pressed against his hardened member. His muscles moved of their own accord and he ground his pelvis into hers. He was so close to her it was killing him.

Rogue arched her back into him when he did it again and he took the opportunity to take a nipple into his mouth through the thin fabric. Rogue stopped her writhing. "No" She stopped him.

He looked up to her thoroughly confused. "If you're going to touch me, touch my skin. No barriers."

So that's what it was. He was more then happy to oblige her wishes. He smiled up at her and with one finger he trailed a charge of localized kinetic energy down the front of her teddy to the hem. The charge sizzled and the tiny article of cloth opened up to reveal nirvana.

He looked back up to Rogue to see her eyebrows raised and her mouth in the form of a surprised O. He chuckled and ripped the fabric the rest of the way of and threw it into the oblivion that existed outside of the bed.

Rogue moaned his name when he once again took her nipple in his mouth and it was like angels singing on high. It was also what sent him into over drive. Hearing her moan his name in pleasure like that made him want to hear it again. It was just like that children's book 'If You Give A Mouse A Cookie'. She had given him a cookie and now he wanted a scream in ecstasy.

"Anna." He growled into her bosom causing her to gasp.

Apparently she was on the same train of thought as him. He knew this because she firmly rubbed her hand against his shaft. He needed her now. But he had to control his desires, this was her first time so it had to be perfect. He'd save some of the less adventurous foreplay for another time.

He reached down between them and slipped his hand into her white lace panties. He loved it when she wore lace of any color, but the white lace today was what really turned him on. It signified just how pure an untouched she was and he was amazed that she let him of all people touch her in such a way.

He felt her soft curls before he reached her wet folds. His first stroke caused her whole body to twitch. He smirked as he adjusted himself so that his face was over hers. He had never seen such a look of wonderment on her face as she tried to take deep calming breaths to steady herself.

That wouldn't last long.

Remy slipped his first finger inside of her and her chest heaved with deeper, more rapid breaths. Then he started to slowly move in and out of her so as to loosen her up. If he had entered her now it would have caused her pain.

She threw her head back and let out a low moan when he added a second finger. "Oh God, Remy!" She gripped his arm that he was using to support himself with so hard that he let out a cry of pain and withdrew from her.

She seemed to realize what happened. "I'm so sorry!"

He looked back at her. Something wasn't right here, but it could wait until after the consummated their marriage. He would confront her later, that was for sure.

He gave her an easy going smile and she seemed to relax. Well until he got a firm hold on the crotch of her panties and ripped them from her perfect body. He had often fantasized about ripping her clothes off and now that he finally was he could honestly say he wasn't disappointed.

"Remy!" She squealed. "Stop tearing my clothes up!"

He laughed and shimmied out of his boxers and then laughed again when her eyes went wide at the sight of him. Remy pushed her back down on to the bed and positioned himself over her.

She suddenly looked nervous. "Wait!" She said a little louder then she probably meant to. Rogue glanced back down between them and chewed on her lip.

She wasn't having second thoughts about this was she? "What is it, chere?"

"Is." she started but stopped and looked away, her face reddening.

"Is?" he prodded gently.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Is it going to fit?"

He smiled. She was worried he was too big to fit inside of her. It was probably the most flattering thing anyone had ever said to him. Though granted not every one he met didn't see the size of his penis.

He leaned down to place a gentle kiss on her lips. "Trust me." Rogue nodded her head and he took that to mean she was ready.

He placed himself at her entrance and slowly inserted himself into her core. The deeper he thrust himself in the higher her back arched into him until finally he was sheathed in her completely. He had never been inside a woman this tight before.

"See that wasn't so bad was it?" He asked her.

She released a breathy sigh before opening her eyes to look back up at her. "Bad is definitely not the word I would use." She said smiling up at him.'

He smiled back and pulled out until only his tip was still inside. Remy set a slow rhythm for the first few minutes until her hips started moving up to meet his. They met thrust for thrust for what seemed to be hours until her walls finally tightened around him and she screamed out his name and drug her nails down his back. He followed soon after. using one hand to grip her hip, digging his own nails into her flesh.

"Merde." He said before pulling out to collapse next to her, his liquids pooling inside of her. Looking over he saw a flushed goddess trying to steady her breath, her chest still heaving. Never before had he met someone so perfect.

Sudden realization dawned on him. He didn't ask Rogue to marry him because he wanted to get of eternal hell with Belladonna, though that was part of the reason. And he didn't choose her simply because she had a smoking body, though again it was a factor.

He asked her to marry him because from the second he had laid eyes on her he had loved her. He loved her, everything about her was something he loved. He craved to be near her, to listened to her talk.

"Anna." He said and she looked over to him, her eyes still a bit clouded. "I love you."

He said it in English because every time before it had been in French. But she was different from everyone else. The shy, pretty blush on her face was confirmation enough.

"I love you too, Remy." Her smile was huge and she laced her fingers with his.

A/N

Sorry for the delay folks.


	10. Chapter 10

Rogue wasn't quite sure what word would best describe her current mood, elation, blissful, exultant? How did one describe the feeling of finally finding, as cliché as it sounded, your other half? She couldn't help but smile like a fool when she thought of the things he had told her and blush like a school girl when she thought of the things they had done together.

She couldn't believe she had actually questioned his ability to fit inside of her. But then again its not like she really had any basis for comparison. From her point of view however he had looked huge and he had been. It was a tight fit once he had managed to push himself all the way in. She had never felt so complete before, so whole.

And then he had begun thrusting in and out of her. It was like a whole new world had opened up. Coils began to tighten in her with every pump of his hips. It had been an explosion of bliss when he had finally brought her over the edge.

Rogue blushed again and ducked her head under the shower head to wash the suds from her hair. They had spent the whole of yesterday in each others embrace until late in the night. Admittedly she was quite sore from all their activities, but they needed to get on the road soon if they were going to reach New Orleans by tonight.

A rush of cold air greeted her back and she turned to see a naked Remy climb into the shower with her. She blushed and turned back into the spray when she noticed his naked form and more importantly his erection. Now that she had had sex she understood why he was always thinking of it.

His rough hands found their way to her body and pulled her flush against him. His penis poking into her back and his now roaming hands suggested he was ready for more than just a shower.

"We really should get going." She told him, not meaning a word of it.

He chuckled and cupped both her breasts in his hands and began kneading them. She lifted her arms to wrap around his neck and leaned her head back into him. It was unimaginable to think she could ever grow tired of him and the way he made her feel. One of his hands trailed down her stomach to a very sensitive place that he had become quite familiar with since their marriage.

His foot moved hers until her legs had separated and he had better access to her folds. A low moan let loose from her throat when he found the small bundle of nerves and began to tease it. One hand removed itself from around his neck and slid between them to grasp his harden member firmly.

She matched him stroke for stroke as each shuddered beneath the others ministration. Until finally her chest was heaving and her body writhing against his. "Remy." her voice was more of a breathy whisper than anything.

He spun her around and pinned her to the tiled shower wall, his red eyes burning into her. Leaning down into her he kissed her soundly and her heart fluttered. She squealed when he suddenly picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He smiled down at her and reached in between her to position himself at her entrance.

Only he didn't enter her, he would push in and then pull back. That bastard was teasing her and she whimpered at the unfairness of it. She couldn't take his teasing any more and roughly thrust her hips into his. Finally she was able to feel his full length inside her once more.

Remy smirked when she momentarily took control and began his pumping. It was slow at first until they got a good rhythm going, but within a few minutes he was pounding into her so hard that the bath soaps and fallen down around them to lay at their feet. Rogue couldn't help the screams of pleasure that ripped from her throat every time he hit that one magic spot inside of her.

The orgasm inside of her grew and grew until her walls clenched tightly around him and euphoria blinded her. Two more thrusts and his hot juices were released inside of her. Rogue hung on to him for another minute until she was sure her legs wouldn't give out from underneath her before she slid down his form.

She didn't collapse, but she still felt wobbly and hung on to Remy for good measure. It was then that she noticed how cold the water had gotten while they were busy being newlyweds. She shivered as she squatted down in the cold water to pick up the bottles of shampoo and soaps.

They spent the next twenty minutes in the shower washing and fondling each other. At this rate they wouldn't make it to New Orleans before tomorrow. This was just fine with her, she wasn't too excited about going into the stronghold of the Thieves Guild and telling them she had run off with their Prince to get married. She was less thrilled to announce their marriage to a horde of assassins.

XxX

Logan paced back and forth as he waited for Charles to answer his call to him. Something was going on with Gambit and Rogue and he had the distinct impression that The Professor knew exactly what it was.

That kid was like a daughter to him and he wouldn't stand for that no good scoundrel putting his hands all over her. She was too good for him.

He looked over to the unconscious form of Charles. He trusted the man with his life but now he was kicking himself for letting her go off on her own. The second she had hung up on him he knew that filthy Cajun had talked her into doing something she shouldn't. He had immediately called the hotel she was staying at with a lie about his underage daughter.

He thought, surely that that would be warning enough for the thief to stay away from Rogue. But then he called again the next day to find out that they had checked out already. When he had called her phone it was to hear a voicemail message telling him to but out and she'd be back soon.

"Charles!" He barked out into the room.

"There is no need to shout Logan." He spun around to see Charles standing patiently behind him.

"What's going on with Rogue?" He demanded. "What did Gambit make her do?"

Xavier looked exasperated for no reason because he was not being difficult. He was being a leader and that meant looking out for his team. "Trust her, Logan. Rogue is an adult and fully capable of handling herself." He assured. "The timeline has already changed in leaps and bounds. Please, do not interfere."

Logan growled. That was not the answer he had come for.

XxX

Rogue propped her bare feet out of the window as Remy turned on to the interstate in route for New Orleans. It was well after noon and as she looked over the map in her lap she decided that they wouldn't be able to reach Louisiana before night fall. They would need to stop somewhere in Mississippi.

"We should have left earlier." She commented.

One hand slide from the steering wheel to her leg and he squeezed. "Didn't hear you complaining earlier." He smirked.

She blushed. "That's not the point."

He laughed and rubbed small circles with his thumb on her leg. "Then what is?"

"We need to get this business with his family taken care of so we can head back up to Westchester." She said as she traced the curvy line of the road they were on with her finger. "If we take too long then Logan will track us down and make a mess."

"Anything you say, Mrs. LeBeau." The way he said it made her tingle everywhere.


	11. Chapter 11

Rogue looked over the menu at the grease pit on the side of the highway. She loved greasy food and all that it entailed. Ororo was found of reminding her that one day those calories would catch up with her.

Glancing over to Remy she saw that he was studying the menu too. He looked up when he felt her eyes on him and winked. He could be such a charmer sometimes. She quickly decided on a bacon cheese burger with fries and a milkshake. Rogue had every intention of milking her metabolism for all it was worth while she could, calories be damned.

Closing her menu, she set it on the table in front of her and looked around the diner. The first thing she noticed was that every female eye was on the man across the table from her. He was awful handsome even with his oddly colored eyes he seemed to be a magnet for attraction. Hell on Genosha during their tour she had even seen a handful of men give him a second look.

A red headed waitress in a canary yellow uniform with an apron walked up to their table. Her eyes were glued to Remy while she popped on the bubblegum in her mouth. An odd sense of jealousy came over her but she pushed it aside and picked her menu up again.

"Hi, my name's April and I'll be _serving you_ today, handsome." She said with a thinly veiled insinuation.

Skank!

Remy glanced up at her before focusing his eyes on Rogue with a smile. "What would you like, chere?"

Slutty April frowned down at her with pursed lips. Apparently the Queen Whore didn't like being turned down. "Bacon cheeseburger, no mayo and fries with a chocolate milkshake."

Waitress Hoe-Bag primly jotted down her order before turning her back on Rogue to give Remy her full attention. She twirled a strand of Jezebel red hair around her scrawny little finger in a pathetic attempt in flirtation. Remy's eyes never left hers. "I'll have the same."

"Right away, cutie." She said, throwing an assessing glance at Rogue.

Once she was gone Remy smiled at her and for the first time in forty eight hours she wanted to smack it off his face. "Do I detect a twinge of jealousy, chere?"

Rogue scoffed. "Of what?"

"It's alright, I am quite a catch." He replied smugly.

With a roll of her eyes she looked away from her cocky husband. "Yeah, and then you have to go and open that big trap of yours."

He laughed and reached across the table to grab one of her hands. "So I been meaning to ask you a couple things." He said and all traces of playfulness were gone.

She looked back over to him thinking he was wanting to know what would happen once they got back to New York. She nodded to signal him to continue.

"Can you use powers you've absorbed at any time?" He asked seriously.

Rogue blinked, that wasn't exactly what she expected. "Well it depends on how long I absorb someone. But I can only use a power I've absorbed for anywhere between a few minutes to a few hours." She explained. "Why?"

"I've noticed that you have surprising strength and rather thick skin." Rogue had gone quiet, he was treading on a very sensitive subject. "Now I know you work out that fine body of yours, chere." A Leer accompanied this statement.

"But even then you wouldn't be able to grip my arm like that in a moment of passion." She blushed as she remembered the moment he was speaking of. She hadn't meant to grab him so hard but it was her first time experiencing something so fantastic that she had slipped in control.

"Then there is the lack of bruising. I know my back is all scratched up and you seem to be missing love marks." She opened her mouth to argue that. "And don't deny it, chere. I distinctly remember biting you, but this morning in the shower your skin was as flawless as ever."

Rogue closed her eyes took a deep breath. She had hoped she would never have to tell anyone about what had happened to Carol, but Remy had already put the pieces together. She had to tell him.

"After the X-Men disbanded three years ago we all scattered. I wondered around for a couple of months until finally I found myself in St. Louis." She took a deep breath. "I was there for only a couple of hours when there was an accident."

Remy squeezed her hand tighter as encouragement.

"There was this woman, Carol Danvers. She attacked me but I fought back and she promised that next time we met she would kill me." This next part was particularly hard. "As it turns out we bumped into each other half an hour later in a park. She came at me like a bat out of hell and as I soon learned she was a mutant. Super strength, flight and invulnerability, it was damn near impossible trying to lay a hand on her."

"But eventually I did after half the park had been destroyed. The only problem was I couldn't let go of her, see she had a hold on me and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get her off. I used her flight and strength to try and fling her off me but i wasn't used to it and flew into a building."

She focused on their held hands to continue.

"When I woke up her lifeless body was next to mine and her mind was trapped inside of my head. If killing her wasn't bad enough I learned that I had been tricked, that we both had. A woman, Mystique, my mama, is a shape shifter. She tricked Carol into thinking I was going to kill her and she tricked me into thinking the same."

When she looked back up at Remy it was to see him with a small frown on his face. "Why did your mere do it?"

Rogue gave a long suffering sigh. "I really don't know. At first I thought that maybe she had just used me to kill Carol. But when I looked at Carol's memories I couldn't find a trace of Mystique in any of them."

"It wasn't your fault Anna." He said and squeezed her hand.

Rogue nodded, she had blamed herself countless times over the last three years. Carol's psyche had assured her countless times that she wasn't the one at fault and that she certainly didn't blame her. It was a small condolence but a condolence nonetheless. "Now I have her powers, physical abilities and knowledge."

Remy was quiet for a moment while he rubbed small comforting circles in the back of her hand with his thumb. "And you've been hiding this from everyone for the last three years?"

She snorted. "Yeah, the opportunity to talk about it never really came up."

He smiled and brought her hand to his lips to place a chaste kiss on her knuckles. "Your secret's safe with me, chere."

"Thanks Remy."

After they had finished eating and the trampy waitress had made several more flirtation attempts they were finally ready to leave. An older woman with the name tag _Gloria_ was at the cash register. April the Harlot leaned over on the counter next to Gloria and making doe eyes at Remy who was dutifully ignoring her.

"I get off at nine, why don't you came back around then, honey." She said giving him a wink.

Gloria stopped rifling through the cash register and swatted at the floozy beside her. "You need Jesus."

Rogue couldn't agree more.


	12. Chapter 12

"It's huge!" Rogue exclaimed from the passengers seat. "You really grew up here?"

Remy chuckled and looked over to see Rogue with her nose pressed to the glass like a five year old. "Its not as big as your home, chere."

Rogue tilted her head. "You're right, yours is bigger." She turned her head to look over her shoulder at him. "Do all the thieves in the Guild live here?"

"Non, just the main family." He said and looked out over his families estate. It was quite large but being a thief paid very well, especially when you were as good as the LeBeau's.

Rogue sat back in her seat with a sudden nervous look. "Think they'll like me?"

Putting a hand on her leg he squeezed it. "They have no reason to be. As far as they know, I knew nothing of the arranged marriage. That leaves me free to do what ever I want with who ever I want."

Rogue smiled but still looked nervous. He understood her feelings of apprehension. The Wolverine could deter any perspective suitors from chasing after Rogue. It was a good thing for the both of them that he wasn't just any normal man. Though Wolverine's wrath would undoubtedly be fierce, one look at the woman next to him told him that it would all be worth it.

"And if they do get mad at us we can always go up to my room and have really loud sex." He said wickedly before brushing his hand against the warm spot in her lap.

"Remy!" She gasped and pushed his hand away. Her face must have turned six shades of red, each darker then the previous. "Don't do that!"

She was crazy if she thought he would be able to keep his hands to himself around her now that they had been intimate. He wanted to touch her every chance he got and not even Wolverine could persuade him otherwise.

Pulling the car to a stop he gave Rogue one last smile before he got out of the car. Hesitantly, Rogue followed him. In all the time her had known her, Rogue hadn't been hesitant about anything. Of course she had never let him touch her like he had been before either. Rogue had been opened up to a whole new world, was it any wonder she let him see more then others?

Looping an arm around her waist he lead her up the steps and into the house. It was about the time he was considering sneaking her up to his room for a quickie when Henri walked around the corner with a bowl of cereal.

The spoon was half way to his mouth and he had a sort of cross between deer caught in the headlights and utter confusion look on his face. The moment lasted longer then was comfortable as his brother seemed to be frozen in time. Remy quirked an eyebrow at him and Rogue shifted uncomfortably next to him.

"Bonjour, Henri." His tone was jovial as though he didn't just bring an unknown woman into the Guild stronghold. "Rogue, meet my brother Henri."

That seemed to do the trick. Remy silently thanked God that his brother was such a good thief because he had absolutely no fight or flight instinct, he was more of the statue type.

"Remy." He greeted slowly as he lowered his spoon back to the bowl. "And, Rogue, was it?"

She nodded her head.

"Where's everyone?" The house seemed unusually quiet.

"Pere's in his study and Tante and Mercy are out shopping." Henri was trying to covey a message to him with his eyes, probably something about Rogue being here. He ignored him instead.

Henri, growing fed up, turned his attention to Rogue. "I hope it doesn't sound too impolite to ask what you and Remy are doing here, Ms. Rogue?"

Remy glanced down to her to see her open her mouth and look up to him. "Actually," Remy spoke up instead. "Its Mrs. LeBeau."

His timing couldn't have been more perfect to drop that bombshell as Henri had just taken a bit of his cheerios. They spewed from his mouth and onto a Monet. The couching fit that followed lasted a good five minutes.

Remy chuckled while his brother set his bowl of cereal down and tried to gather his barring's, Rogue gave him a sharp elbow in the ribs.

"You got married?" He cried out in alarm after finally catching his breath.

Remy smiled euphorically down at Rogue to which she shyly mirrored. "Yeah."

Henri sighed and rubbed his temples. "You got married." He said more to himself than to them and then looked up. "Why?"

"Why else?" He once again returned his attention to Rogue who was trying very hard not to look guilty. "We are in love."

Henri looked like he might have a stroke right there on the spot. He opened his mouth a few times, closed it and sighed. He nodded once after looking between the pair. "We need to go talk to Pere now." Turning on his heel he lead the way down the hallway to the office of the Guildmaster.

Pulling Rogue closer to him, he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Don't worry, chere, once this is over he'll be a lot friendlier."

She glanced at him. "They aren't going to tar and feather me, are they?"

"Non, not for this at least and not before me."

When they finally made it through the maze of hallways Henri walked into their father's office without bothering to knock. From a young age both boys had been taught to always knock on this particular door.

Jean-Luc looked up from his desk and his eyes immediately zeroed in on Rogue and her spot beside Remy. There was a warning in his eyes that said he had no patience for Remy's antics today. It was a shame his father was about to be disappointed.

"And who is this belle?" Jean-Luc asked, turning over the paper he had been reading.

Remy opened his mouth so that he could grandly introduce his wife but Henri beat him to the point. "Mrs. LeBeau." He said lamely.

Jean-Luc's eyebrows hiked up his forehead. "And when did this happen?" He asked carefully.

"Tuesday." He answered proudly.

Jean-Luc looked down and nodded his head slowly. He leaned back and opened a drawer in his desk. He pulled out several sheets of paper stapled together and just stared at it in his hands, still nodding. He then dropped it into the waist paper basket beside his desk before returning his attention to them.

"Welcome to the family." He said with a warm smile.

Remy tried not to let his surprise show through. Henri on the other hand gaped at them all like a cat fish. He glanced out of the side of his eye to see Rogue was smiling back. It was just like when they were at the alter, she was glowing.

"My name's Anna-Marie." She moved closer and leaned over his desk to shake his hand. His father refused to take it and moved around his desk to give her a hug.

"Jean-Luc, chere." he said releasing her from the hug. "And that gaping heathen over there is my oldest boy, Henri."

This was all going a little too well. He had expected his father to flip his lid. But here he was welcoming her into the family like this was normal. Something was going on and those something's were only allowed to go on when he was behind it.

"I assume you know exactly it is where you are?" He asked as he returned to his desk.

Rogue smirked. "In a den of thieves."

Remy smirked and Jean-Luc chuckled. "And, I assume that the reason for the speedy marriage was because Remy here caught wind of what the assassins were planning?"

Now Remy was gaping like a fish.

Rogue giggled as she caught on to what had happened. "That would be right."

Jean-Luc clapped his hands together with a pleasant smile on his face. "Well then, I suppose its a good idea I instructed Emil to let it slip to you about what they were up to."

Rogue clapped her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

"Huh?" Was the only thing he could form. He still couldn't process that his old out of date father had got one over on him like that.

A/N

Enjoy! And also please leave reviews.


	13. Chapter 13

Rogue had nearly been beside herself with glee when she learned that Jean-Luc was a master puppeteer and Remy was the poor unsuspecting puppet. To a degree she had been a puppet as well, but that was okay with her after she bore witness to the look on Remy's dumbfounded face. Never had she seen his cool façade slip even for a moment. It was wonderful.

Rogue smiled as she sat down on Remy's bed, he sent her a withering glare that had no effect on her at all. "You know you deserve it." She said and leaned back on to her hands and crossing one leg over the other.

He set their luggage down by what she assumed to be the closet and turned around to face her. "Chere, he tricked us into getting married."

Rogue didn't even try to hide her giggles. "He gave you the push you needed to save yourself, sugar."

The glint in Remy's eyes took on a predatory look and he advanced toward her. "If I recall he also said something about grandchildren before he was too old to appreciate them." Pushing her down on the bed he climbed on top of her. "I'd hate to disappoint him by making him wait any longer."

Her objection was muffled by his mouth connecting with hers. Yeah, she wouldn't ever get tired of this with him. Especially with the way his hand would roam her body eliciting moans from her. What had they been talking about again? Something about babies?

Rogue had honestly never really thought about kids of her own. When the girls at the mansion talked babies she just couldn't picture herself with one. What was the point? She couldn't very well have sex with anyone to get her pregnant. Well until Remy came along anyway. The two of them had had sex quite a few times in the last couple of days. Unprotected sex, in fact.

Rogue's eyes flew open and she pushed Remy off of her as she sat ram rod straight up on the bed. Remy landed on his rear in the floor four feet away. "We can't have kids!"

Remy rubbed his chest where she had pushed him off of her and gave her an odd look. "Well non, not right now." He said. "But eventually."

"No I mean that we can't have a baby now, we need to start using birth control and condoms." She explained to him in a panic. Oh God what if she was already pregnant?

"You're not on birth control?" Remy asked carefully. But Rogue wasn't paying attention to him as she stood up and paced around the room.

What on Earth would they do with a kid? Now was not the time to have a kid. She wouldn't be able to go on missions. Logan would kill Remy. Who would babysit the kid after it was born? The mansion wasn't exactly baby friendly and she couldn't imagine Logan putting up with a toilet latch.

"We need pregnancy tests!" She suddenly declared and was vaguely aware of Remy jumping to his feet. He chased after her as she strode across the room to grab her purse.

"Chere!" He called and turned her around to face him. "There's no point in doing it now, its too early to tell."

How could it be too early to tell? They had had sex, his stuff had gotten mixed with her stuff and now there might be a potential growing baby inside of her. "No, we need to get them now and we need a gallon of sweet tea just to be sure." She was going to need a lot of pee.

She attempted to break his grip without hurting him but he held firm. "Chere, didn't you pay attention in health class?" What did gym and hygiene have to do with their current situation. "Sex Ed?"

"Sex Ed?" she repeated stupidly.

Remy raised his eyebrows. "Didn't you go to high school, chere?"

She shook her head. "My powers manifested when I was twelve, I ran away after that. I didn't find my way to the institute until I was eighteen. The Professor helped me get my GED."

Remy bowed his head, looking distinctly uncomfortable. He glanced around the room as though it would help him find the proper words to say and when that failed he swore under his breath.

Rogue had never felt so stupid in her life. What was she missing? She knew the basics on conception and the way the female body worked but apparently someone had skipped over something.

"Just wait until you miss a period before you take a pregnancy test, until then I'll wear condoms." He promised. "We need to see about getting you on birth control though."

Rogue nodded and calmed her breathing. When was her period anyway? Some mental calculations told her that she should start in three weeks.

He lead her back over to the bed and laid her down once more. They picked up right where they left off and she wrapped her legs around him. He took the opportunity to grind his length against her core. Even now days later she was still amazed that she could stretch enough to accommodate him, it was still a tight fit.

Their first time had been gentle, delicate and full of slow burning passion. But sometimes it wasn't gentle, it wasn't slow. Sometimes when other men noticed her, he would be rough and try to leave his mark on her. Some women might not like being branded like a cow. But Rogue saw it different. He was claiming her and it was so instantly hot that sometimes she would bat her eyelashes just to get him going.

This morning for instance, she had flirted with their pimply faced waiter at the diner. Remy had hurried her out of there, throwing the kid too much cash and dragging her behind them. He hadn't lead her to the car like she had thought and instead lead her down the sidewalk and around to the side of the building.

It was a dark alleyway sandwiched between the dinner and some run down movie theater. He picked the lock on the side door to the theater and pushed her inside. The place was dark and musty as though it hadn't been opened since the seventies. She was about to ask what they were doing there when he spun her around and slammed her into the wall beside the door.

He had attacked her mouth viciously and slipped a hand up her skirt. She arched into him as he played the bundle of nerves between her legs like a violin. The skirt she was wearing hiked up when she hooked one leg over his hip to give him better access. If her pantyhose had still been intact instead of ripped and thrown away, he would have had more trouble. He had torn them the night before.

With her hands she removed his trench coat and let it slide to the floor to pool at their feet. Her walls began to tighten as he slipped a finger inside and started to pump. Using his free hand he unbuttoned her blouse and freed her breasts. She had never been more thankful for a front clasp then she was now.

"Oh, God!" She moaned and threw her head back. He had pinched one nipple and rolled it between his finger tips before roughly kneading it.

The loud moaning coming from her seemed to spur him on and he bit down on her neck. Another arch of her back and he picked up the speed of his fingers. She reached up under his shirt and entertained the thought of ripping it off when the pressure low in her belly intensified and she bucked her hips into his hand.

She was almost there, just a little more. A finger flicked between her folds and she screamed out in ecstasy. It was pure magic what he did to her. Apparently one orgasm from her wasn't good enough from the sound of his zipper.

His hand hadn't been gone from her for more than a second when the tip of his head was at her entrance. She tried to thrust her hips up to his so she could take him in but his hand on her hip wouldn't allow it.

"Why do you do this to me, chere?" He teased and stroked her with his head.

Utter confusion rose in her lust filled mind. "Huh?"

"Do you like to make me jealous?" Another tease caused her to shudder and she bucked forward.

"Remy, please." She begged. No matter how she wiggled her hips, he thwarted her attempts at every turn.

She felt him smirk against her neck. "You sure you don't want that boy at the diner?"

What boy? "I want you Remy!" She shouted to make sure he heard. "Only you, Remy, only you."

Apparently that was the right thing to say because he finally thrust inside her. He was not gentle, he was pounding into her so hard that a rusted light fixture next to them crashed down to the floor. She screamed as he brought her over the edge two more times before finally releasing himself in her.

Pulling himself out he set her down and put himself away. She haphazardly pulled her skirt down but most of her effort was focused on keeping her jelly legs stiff enough to keep her standing.

Remy seemed to notice this and smirked in pride at his handy work. He shrugged his jacket back on and helped her clasp her bra back together and re-button her shirt. Remy then pulled her close so that she could lean on him and lead her out of the theater and into the alley.

Their waiter was out there smoking a cigarette, his mouth hanging open. She looked up at Remy just in time to see him throw a wink at the kid as they left the alley and walked back to the car.

She was brought from her memory when Remy leaned over toward his nightstand and opened a drawer. He was looking for a condom. There would be no need for it however, because at that moment there was a pounding on the door.

Rogue looked up to Remy who was staring at the door, frozen with his hand still in the drawer.

"Remy LeBeau!" A deep voice of a woman sounded through the door. "You open up this instant so I can meet this fille."


	14. Chapter 14

Belladonna was furious! So irate in fact that she had killed the Assassin's spy inside the Thieves Guild when he had brought her the news. It was impossible, it had to be. The spy had been lying to her. There was no way Her Remy would go and marry some whore!

Jean-Luc had been in negotiations with her father for more than two weeks now. There was too much riding on this treaty for him to allow Remy to throw it all away. She wouldn't allow it. Anyone who stood in the way of her and Remy would die.

Taking a deep sigh as she walked up the steps to the front door she put her best face on. It wouldn't do at all to seem less then perfect at all times. She primly knocked three times and waited for an answer.

It seemed ages before someone finally opened the door. She fought the narrowing of eyes and the scowl that threatened to take over her face. Mercy was the one to answer the door and it didn't look like she was going to let her in. Mercy was not her biggest fan and was the most vocal Thief about the relationship between her and Remy.

"What brings you by here Bella?" Mercy asked with a frown and arched eyebrows.

She gave her sweetest smile. "Pere just asked me to bring by some documents for Jean-Luc to look over and sign." She waved the folder in her hands as proof.

They were of course papers he had already looked through and sent back but Mercy didn't need to know that.

Mercy pursed her lips together into an unattractive line. "Wait here." She said before shutting the door in her face.

"Bitch." She muttered and looked away. Why had she not been invited in? Ever since the negations had begun each Guild had been treated with respect. This was not respectful.

The door opened again, this time to reveal Jean-Luc. The Patriarch gave her a tight smile. "Bella." He greeted.

"I've brought some papers for you to look over and sign." She handed the folder to Jean-Luc.

He took them and held out a thick envelop to her. She scowled at it as though he were offering her a poisonous snake that was ready to bite. "If you could please give this to Marius and have him get back to me by the end of the day."

She snatched the envelop from his hand. "I don't suppose Remy's around?"

"He's currently otherwise engaged." Jean-Luc said. It was clear she wouldn't be getting in the house to see Remy anytime soon. That meant she would have to catch Remy while he was in town. And if he had brought a whore with him that would also be the perfect opportunity to kill her too.

She gave a terse goodbye before spinning on her heel and marching off the porch.

XxX

Jean smiled as she Scott pecked her on the cheek and walked out of the library. If she were inclined to believe in soul mates she would believe that before birth, before they were even conceived, they had been two parts of the same soul that had finally be reconnected. In short, when she was with Scott she felt whole.

A buzzing in her pocket brought her from her thoughts. She took her phone out and answered it after seeing Rogue's name on the caller I.D. "Hello?"

Rogue was a one of a kind girl with a one of a kind mutation. She had been dealt an unfortunate hand in life and was doing the best she could with it. Jean couldn't imagine no human contact for the rest of her life. She needed contact, everyone did. But Rogue did without, she was too strong to let something to trivial to others hold her down.

"Jean?" She said and Jean noticed a distinct hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Rogue, how is your mission going?" Logan had been beside himself when he had learned the Rogue would be going to New Orleans with Gambit before bringing him back to the mansion. She didn't even think he had left the sub levels in days as he was spending all his time in the danger room blowing off steam.

"Great!" She said just fast enough to clue Jean in that something was going on. "But I kind of need a favor."

"Do you need me to fly down to New Orleans?" She asked instantly worried. Rogue was not the type to ask for help. "The other's are busy but I think Cyclopes, Storm and myself can make it down there in a few hours."

"No!" Rogue said. "No, it's not an X-Men favor, its more of a friend favor."

Jean paused. "Oh?"

"You have to promise not to tell anyone, especially Logan. But I guess you could tell Ororo, just not Kitty." Her words were hasty and Jean felt like she was being pulled into a conspiracy.

"I promise Rogue, now what do you need?"

She heard Rogue take a deep breath on her end of the line. "So you know how I can't touch anyone without absorbing them?" Jean answered that yes she was aware of that. "Well, when I went to Genosha last year I kind of discovered that Gambit produces to much energy for me to absorb. I have to actually concentrate on using my power on him and even then I still don't get a lot." Her words were slow as she carefully choose each one.

Jean's mind drew a blank. Rogue could touch someone? Why hadn't she told anyone about it sooner? Was she embarrassed that she would be teased?

"Okay." Jean said as she absorbed the information.

"Well, Remy, I mean Gambit." She corrected herself. "The rival Guild down here wanted a truce of some sort and to do that they were going to marry Remy off to the Patriarch's daughter. Well they're a Guild of Assassin's so you can guess how well that was going to go. So to get out of it me and Remy eloped and now I need you to make sure Logan doesn't kill him when we get back next week."

Jean was silent as she processed the information in her head several times. "You're married?"

"Surprise." She said lamely.

"Well, you certainly take your missions seriously don't you?" Rogue snorted on the other end of the line and she could just picture the southern spitfire rolling her eyes at her corny joke. "Are you happy?"

"Yeah, I really am." She said and Jean didn't need to see her or read her mind to know it. It was all in her voice. "So do you think you can find away to keep Logan from killing him, I really like him."

"I'll see what I can do, Rogue. I can't promise he'll be okay with it but I promise I wont let him hurt Gambit." It was about time something good happened to Rogue, and as her friend she would do everything in her power to help her keep it that way.

"Thanks Jean." she said.

They talked for a minute longer before Rogue was called away. Jean put her phone back in her pocket and stood up. She needed to find Ororo so that they could get started. They would also need to move Rogue's things to a bigger room for when she and Gambit arrived. A Room at the opposite side of the mansion from Logan's room.

XxX

Rogue hung up the phone and slipped it back in her pocket. She turned her head to look over her shoulder at Remy. He had just stepped out of the shower and had walked into the room with a towel hanging off his hips. Her eyes followed a water droplet as it made its way off his collar bone and rolled down his chest into the white terry cloth.

He must be an angel to look so good. Either that or he was the devil himself, he had coaxed her into many a sinful thing. "See something you like, Cherie?"

Rogue met his eyes. "You know I do."


	15. Chapter 15

Rogue leaned her head on Remy's shoulder as he lead her down the sidewalk away from the little jazz club. It was after midnight and they had decided to walk a few blocks before going back to the car. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer. With a smile she realized she was one of those couples on the street she used to glower at. Never, had she thought she would be here with someone like him.

"Oh Remy!" A sickly sweet voice called from behind them and she felt Remy tense. "Is that you, chere?"

She looked up to Remy and saw that he was frowning. "Its Belladonna." He muttered. "Play nice."

He turned them around, keeping his arm firmly around Rogue's shoulders. "Belladonna."

Belladonna was a blond woman of average height and above average assets. She was wearing a pretty white sundress with pink flowers on it. In short she was a beautiful woman. "I thought that was you." She said coming forward and tugging on Remy's arm, pushing her breasts into him.

Remy wrenched his arm free and stepped back from her. "Bella, meet my wife, Anna-Marie."

Rogue had slipped her gloves off and placed her hand with the glittering ring on Remy's chest in an intimate matter. Belladonna's blue eyes sparkled with hate.

"Oh." She said before smiling and turning to Rogue. "There was a time when I thought Remy and I would get married."

Rogue returned her friendly smile with one of her own. "Yeah, Remy told me how you two used to play as children." It was a jab straight to the heart and for a moment she thought Belladonna would lunge at her.

"Well, I ought to be going." She said rigidly. "I'll see you around, chere." The look of lust she gave Remy was pathetic in Rogue's opinion. But then again she was biased, there was probably someone out there who got turned on by that, like Toad.

"We haven't heard the last of her." He said and turned them so they could continue on their walk.

Rogue opened her mouth to respond but was silenced when a shot rang out in the night. The force of the bullet that hit her in the chest was enough to knock the breath out of her. Remy tackled her into an alley and covered her body with his.

She looked up to him to see his eyes looking her over in concern. "Are you hurt, chere?"

"I'm fine, the bullet bounced off." She said a little dazed and then scrunched her nose up. "What's that smell?"

Remy looked around the before his eyes landed on something about a foot away from her head. "I don't think you want to know." He said with a grimace.

Rogue briefly debated with herself on whether she should look or not. From the smell of she decided that, no, she didn't want to know what she almost landed in.

Remy got off of her and pulled her to her feet. "So I'm guessing that was Belladonna's retaliation?"

Remy nodded as he dusted himself of while she did the same. "I didn't think she'd strike so soon." He admitted and Looked Rogue over.

He fingered the bullet hole in her chest. The sniper had shot her directly over the heart and if the hole in her dress was any indication it had been from a long range sniper rifle.

"You sure know how to pick your friends, Swamp Rat." She muttered dryly.

He laughed. "She wasn't that crazy when we were kids, I swear." He scratched the back of his head and looked toward the mouth of the alley. "I don't know what happen, its like when she hit puberty she lost her mind. If you can believe it her older brother Julian is worse."

Rogue through him a disgruntled look. "There's more then one of them?"

He laughed as he lead her down the opposite end of the alley. "Bella's more the type of crazy that after she kills you she rides around for three states wearing your head like a hat. Julian's the type of crazy that takes a pic ax to Burger King."

Rogue wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Who allowed their parents to conceive them?"

Remy peeked his head around the corner. "Marius isn't that bad, sure he's a ruthless murderer, but he has a strict code of ethics. Julian and Bella do whatever they have to without a second thought. According to Jean-Luc they got that from their mother who was a real piece of work. I heard that if she hadn't died in childbirth with Bella, Marius would have killed her."

"Oh God, what did you drag me into?" Why was she going along with this?

Remy turned his head and gave her a heart stopping smile. Oh yeah, that's why?

He grabbed her hand and lead them down a couple of blocks before stopping. Remy said it was best to leave the car tonight and have someone pick it up in the morning. He hailed a taxi and together they crawled in.

XxX

Belladonna screeched in fury as she hurled another flurry of knives at the dead marksmen on the floor. What kind of expert sniper cant hit an unarmored woman who was standing out in the open? She spun around, no longer able to bear the sight of the failure on the floor at her feet. Seeing a desk she flipped it over and screamed at the top of her lungs in rage.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" The familiar voice of Julian came from her right.

She turned her head to glare at him. He was leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk. By all accounts he was a good looking man and had many women blowing up his phone trying to sleep with him. A sudden thought occurred to her and she smiled at her own brilliance.

"You're just the man I need for this job." She said with a smirk.

Julian raised an eyebrow and waited for her to elaborate.

"You like brunettes right?" She said and walked closer, stepping over the waste on the floor.

He tilted his head to the side as he studied her. "I suppose."

She bent over and picked up the blood spattered photograph from the floor. Wiping the small droplets from it she passed it over to her brother. He looked down at it with interest. Admittedly Anna-Marie the whore was pretty with her big and bright green eyes and alabaster skin. She probably drew them in like moths to a flame.

"So what do you have against this belle fille?" He asked, absorbing every detail of the picture.

She scowled as she was forced to say it out loud. "She's Remy's new wife." She spat it out like poison.

Julian let loose a bark of laughter. "Where are they registered, I'll send a gift."

Bella swung her arm forward to backhand him but he caught it easily and shoved her away. It was no secret that he despised the idea of a Thief marrying his sister. She might be inclined to feel flattered if it wasn't for the fact that he hated all interactions with the thieves.

He didn't care who she screwed around with as long as it wasn't a thief. Once he had even gone so far as to kill one of the lesser assassins who had struck up a friendship with a thief, the thief was now dead too. The only reason Remy wasn't dead as a result of their childhood friendship was because their father had threatened to pass down leadership to her if he so much as touched a LeBeau.

"I want you to kill her." She said with venom. "I don't care what you do to her before you plunge the knife in her chest, just as long as she dies."

Julian snorted and crossed his arms again. "And why would I help you get in bed with LeBeau?"

"Because I'm your sister and you'd do anything for me." Even to her ears she knew that wasn't true.

"Try again." He said with a bemused smirk.

"Fine, if you kill her it'll hurt Remy." As much as she hated to admit it she knew it was probably true.

Julian smirked and she knew she had him. He was so easy to manipulate it was almost child's play. How he ever expected to become Patriarch was beyond her. She always figured their father would give the title to her or she'd kill him and take it for herself.

She walked past him out of the room, feeling accomplished.

XxX

Julian watched his sister saunter down the dark hallway. She was such a dumb little bitch if she thought he would allow her to fuck LeBeau. After he was made Patriarch he would have her spawn off a couple sons before killing her. She had been useless since the day she came home telling him about her new friend, Gambit.

He turned his attention back down to the picture. She was an awful pretty little thing. Probably great in the sack, he'd have to find out.

Sure he'd kill her after he was done with her, but Bella seemed to be forgetting one important detail. Once married in the Guild widowed or otherwise, their was no second marriage. Maybe if she had paid more attention to her studies instead of stalking LeBeau she would know better. Belladonna was pathetic and only good for the eggs with potential inside of her.

He looked down at the body on the floor. He's have to get a maid to clean it up before it started to stink.

A/N

I particularly liked writing this chapter, especially the interaction between Belladonna and Julian. I hope you all enjoy it too and please send me reviews.


	16. Chapter 16

It was Mardi Gras and the perfect opportunity for Julian to finally introduce himself to the beautiful Anna-Marie. He had had scouts out watching her for the last three days. Belladonna had been bitching to him about making a move for the last two days. She had absolutely no sense, perfection took time and Julian always completed his kills flawlessly.

It turned out LeBeau was keeping a close eye on her and was practically attached at the hip. But in the hustle and bustle of Mardi Gras people sometimes got separated. With a little skill, planning and bribery she would conveniently find herself lost in the chaos. He would of course be there to lead her away from LeBeau under the guise of helping her search for him.

He had no delusions about what would happen tonight. She wouldn't hop in the sack with him right away and eventually he would lead her back to LeBeau. But not before he planted that little seed inside her. She would remember him and the time they spent together she would be comparing the real him with everything she had been undoubtedly told about him.

According to one of his scouts, her and LeBeau had plans to leave for New York by the end of the week. He couldn't set her up and ultimately ruin Gmabit's life in the next four days. So he had spoken to his father yesterday morning about making a truce with the Thieves without the marriage.

The fool, in his old age, had readily agreed to it. Over the last few months, Marius had grown tired of the feud and had been searching for away to make peace with their rival Guild. Julian of course wouldn't have it, though for now it served his purposes and would possibly be useful in the future when he was Patriarch.

With a smirk he grabbed a handful of beads and slung them around his neck before walking out the door. He had a beautiful married woman to sway into sin.

XxX

Rogue held on to Remy's hand tighter as he lead her through the crowded streets of the French Quarter. There were people everywhere and she had absorbed at least fifteen people in the last hour alone. It almost seemed like people were mobbing around them in an attempt to split them up. But that was just probably her being paranoid.

Remy lead her over to a street cart selling various fried goods and let her hand go to pay. It was unfortunate timing because as soon as her fingers slipped from his someone bumped into her sending her back into the frenzied crowd. She struggled to break away from the mob and find her way back to Remy but it was useless. She of course could use her strength or flight but that would draw too much unwanted attention.

She was just about ready to start swinging punches when she was backed into something hard and warm. A large hand on her waist confirmed it to be a man. She looked over her shoulder to see the surprised face of a handsome man with pretty blue eyes and dark blond hair.

She offered him an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that, I guess I just got swept away."

He smiled down at her. "That's alright, petite." He said with a deep voice that rumbled out of his chest and through her as she was still pressed up against him. "This must be your first time at Mardi Gras." He said and lead her over to the side of a building she didn't recognize so that they could get out of the flow of traffic.

Rogue smiled. "Am I that obvious?"

He gave her a winning smile. "Us locals can spot a tourist a mile away." He dismissed. "Where you visiting from anyway, petite?"

Rogue took a step back from him so as not to give him the wrong idea. Not only could she absorb him but she was also a happily married woman now. "Actually my husbands from around here and we are visiting with his family."

She held up her hand to show him the glittering ring on her lace covered hand. She had had an easier time then she thought when she and Mercy had gone shopping for dresses tonight. She had found a pretty purple dress that was strapless, except where her skin would have been exposed was covered in the same color of purple lace.

The man's face fell. "Well he's a lucky man for having caught you." He said with a nice smile. The man looked up and around them. "Though I cant help but wonder where he is now?"

Rogue looked around trying to spot Remy or any of the LeBeau's but failed. She had been swept into an unfamiliar part of town and was now hopelessly lost. To make matters worse she had forgotten her phone in Remy's room.

"I guess we got separated." She said as her eyes continued to dart around the crowd.

The man followed her line of sight before offering her his hand. "New Orleans is a fine city, but like every city we have our share of low life's. I couldn't possibly allow you to wonder this city alone, petite, please give me the privilege of helping you search for your missing husband."

Rogue bit her lip as she thought it over. On the one hand she was lost in a strange city in the middle of Mardi Gras. On the other hand it was not a good idea to accept help from a total stranger.

"Do you think, maybe I could use your phone to call him?" She asked hopefully.

The man smiled and dug his phone out of his pocket. Rogue quickly thanked him before dialing Remy's number and waited. It rang until she heard the voicemail and she swore. She left him a quick message saying that she had borrowed someone's phone and to call when he got this message.

"So, how about it, petite?"

Its not really like she had a choice anyway.

XxX

It truly was a shame Gambit got to her first. She was intelligent and witty, always having a quip for him and remaining un-flirtatious at the same time. The more he was around her the more she reminded him of someone, he just couldn't place his finger on it. He would look into the matter later.

He realized he was staring at her when she glanced at him with a frown. "What is it?" She asked, her brows knitting together.

"As corny as it sounds I could swear you remind me of someone." He said. He was quite adapt at information gathering but she seemed to have the uncanny ability to answer his questions without revealing anything. "What's your maiden name, maybe I've run into some of your kin at some point."

She seemed to hesitate and he knew he had hit some sort of vane of information. How valuable it would be to his cause was yet undetermined.

"I doubt you've ever run into anyone from my family." She hedged.

He chuckled. "Humor me, petite."

She rolled her eyes. "Darkholme, it's my momma's name."

That set off some kind of bell in the back of his mind. He took the hint that she either didn't know her father or was estranged from him. Either way it wasn't important right now.

"Ring any bells?" She teased him as she scanned the crowd again.

While she was busy looking for her devil-eyed beau he took the opportunity to access her assets. And what assets they were. Her lithe little body boosted a nice round rear with wider then average hips. From what he had learned of the female anatomy that meant that she was suited to birth to term children. It also didn't hurt that she had a nice rack, not too small and not too large. More then a handful was a waste.

Perhaps he should just fake her death and keep her for himself, every king needed an heir. She looked like the passionate type too. It would be difficult to persuade her to forget abut LeBeau but she would come around eventually, given the right incentive.

His eyes traveled up to the distinctive white stripe in her hair. It was an odd style and he wondered if it was natural which of course lead him to wonder if that carpet matched the drapes.

Her whole body moved into action and he was surprised at her speed as she launched herself forward into the crowd.

"Remy!" She called.

He had expected to have another hour with her. But no matter, he accomplished what he needed for tonight. He turned around and walked away before LeBeau could spot him and catch on to his scheme. He'd see her again in a couple of days anyway.

XxX

"Remy!" She shouted over the noise as she caught sight of the familiar face.

His frantic eyes locked with hers and he rushed to her, pushing anyone in his way to the side. "Anna!" he called and enveloped her in a hug. "I thought Bella had got to you, chere."

"Don't worry, sugar, I'm alright." She soothed. "I tired calling you, didn't you get my message?"

He pulled out his phone and looked at it. "I never got a call, chere."

She looked over at his call history and saw that he had called her phone a hundred times but had received no call from a strange number. That was odd.

"Who's phone did you use to call me from?" He asked. "And where's yours?"

"I left it in your room." She said and looked behind her for the man, only now realizing she had never gotten his name. "There was this man who tried to help me find you but I don't see him now." She frowned.

Remy wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to him. "I'll have to be sure to thank him if we ever meet."

She nodded as she scanned the crowd again for the mystery man. She doubted she would ever see him again so she could thank him. Remy turned them around and lead them back into the fray.


	17. Chapter 17

Remy knew something was up. Belladonna had backed off and now Marius wanted to sign a peace treaty even without a marriage to lock it in. Jean-Luc had readily accepted the offer, there of course would need to be so fine tuning of the treaty over the coming weeks. But tonight they would celebrate the temporary truce with a ball on neutral ground.

He heard the bathroom door open behind him and turned only to catch his breath. Rogue's curly hair was piled and pinned on top of her head showing off a pair of sparkling earrings she had borrowed from Mercy. Her dress was a pretty little powder blue number that made her eyes pop. It covered her enough to keep others safe but to also tease any man who looked her way.

"Well, what do you think?" She asked giving him a spin to show it off.

He stood up and strode over to her. "It looks great, Cherie." He said circling his arms around her waist and pulling her into his embrace. What he really wanted to do was hick that full length skirt up and have his wicked way with her right then and there. He didn't think she'd go for it though, women didn't like to have their clothes rumpled and their hair and make up messed up before they even got to go out.

She blushed and he moved a stray strand of hair from her face. "Not looking to bad yourself there, Mr. LeBeau."

He smirked down at her and leaned into kiss her. She stopped him with a finger pressed to her lips. "You're going to mess up my lipstick." She chided him coyly.

He was tempted to ignore her and kiss her anyway and considered the consequences. Fortunately she made the decision for him and dragged him out of their room to meet with the rest of his family in the foyer.

He couldn't describe how pleased he was at his families acceptance of her. Jean-Luc had just about exploded with glee when he learned of her mutation. The look on his face when he broke the news that she was an X-Men was priceless. It was soon discovered that she was the one who stole the collar out from under him and that she was the one who stopped him at Genosha. Needless to say he had been teased relentlessly ever since.

He couldn't have been happier at the way things turned out. But there was that nagging sensation in the back of his mind that kept him on edge. The quieter Bella was about Rogue the stronger his sense of impending doom grew. He would be on guard tonight and stick close to Rogue.

XxX

Julian rolled his eyes as Belladonna stepped into the Grand Hall beside him. She was wearing a low cut dress in gold that made her look like a whore. Why she thought that was an appropriate dress for tonight was beyond him. It was just another reason to lock her away for breeding purposes. She was an embarrassment to the Assassin's Guild with her mania for Gambit.

"See if you can try and do your job tonight." She hissed at him as her eyes searched the crowd before them.

For a last minute ball many of the Guild's mutual clientele had managed to show up in support of the truce. Though it seemed that the Assassin's and Thieves were sticking to opposite sides of the Hall. It would be up to them and the LeBeau's to set an example for all the underlings. It was of course all just for show, the Thieves could think they were buddies all they wanted. But his Assassin's had better know better.

He ignored his idiot sister's comment and walked forward over to the Head table where the Patriarchs and their families were seated. Jean-Luc was already seated at the table with Marius, the two of them in polite small talk. Julian supposed, over the years, they had grown resigned to each other's presence in their lives and had long ago lost most of their animosity for each other.

It seemed like a reasonable approach to the situation. The Thieves Guild and Assassin's Guild needed each other to survive. So while he loathed the thought of mingling with them, he saw their use.

He took his seat on the right hand side of his father and looked out at the dancing couples. Among them were Gambit and Anna-Marie. She looked breath taking as always, shame that she was in Gambit's arms, it took away from her attraction.

Beside him he heard Bella growl. Perhaps when he took up leadership he would but her in a chemical coma. She could still get pregnant and he wouldn't have to listen to her bitch all the time.

He turned in his chair to greet Jean-Luc and a recently seated Henri and Mercy. Henri was a sensible man with no delusions of grander like his adopted brother. He would make a fine Patriarch for the Thieves. If he had to deal with Gambit more often then he already did then he would incite a full on war just so he wouldn't have to listen to the arrogant little prick.

He looked back over to Anna-Marie and their eyes met. He forced a surprised look onto his face as though he had never expected to see her here of all places. She whispered something to Gambit and he turned his head to glare at him. If things went how he planned then Gambit would immediately begin to bad mouth him.

XxX

Rogue giggled as Remy twirled her around the dance floor. He spun her back into him and they continued to dance to the soft music. She could honestly say she was going to miss all the romanticism of New Orleans. Once they left here there would be no more balls or parties, only danger room sessions and a house full of mutants.

Don't get her wrong or anything, the X-Men were her family, but it was nice to take a break every once in a while.

Rogue glanced up to the head table and stopped short in her dance steps when she saw the man from Mardi Gras. He looked as surprised to see her as she was to see him. He was sitting between Belladonna and Marius, the Guild Leader for the Assassin's. That meant that he must be an assassin too and a high ranking one at that.

"Remy, who is that?" She asked, nodding to the man.

He looked over his shoulder and scowled. "Julian, Belladonna's older brother." He said.

Rogue got a sick feeling in her stomach. She had been walking around with danger and hadn't the slightest clue. "He's the one who was trying to help me find you the other day." She admitted.

Remy's face darkened and his grip on her tightened. "Promise me you'll stay away from him, chere. He's dangerous."

She glanced back up to Julian to see that He was speaking with Henri. "He seemed so nice." She said with a frown. Was it possible that Remy was just over reacting?

Remy stopped their dancing. "He is in line to be the next Assassin's Patriarch, he is far more dangerous than Belladonna and Marius. You need to promise me, Anna, promise you will stay away from him."

Rogue bit her lip as she glanced back up at Julian in time to see him and Jean-Luc chuckle at something Marius had said. He may be an assassin but he didn't give off a threatening vibe. But that may be what made him so deadly. "I promise, Remy." She said and offered him a reassuring smile to ease his worry.

She glanced back over to Julian as Remy spun her around the floor. He gave her a friendly type of smile before turning away. Maybe he was a wolf in sheep's clothing. She trusted Remy and if he said that Julian was dangerous then she would heed his warning.

XxX

Julian smirked at Gambit when he shot him another suspicious glare. As soon as they sat down Jean-Luc had introduced her as Rogue to the entire table and since then she had ignored him and not even glanced in his direction. She was awful loyal to avoid him like she was.

For his plans to proceed, however, he would need a couple moments alone with her to show her how charming he was. Niceties dictated that the gentlemen of each family would lead the lesser members of the Guild's by dancing with a lady of the other family. Now that dinner and dessert were over it was time to dance the night away and mingle with clients.

Jean-Luc was the first one to stand up and offered his hand to Belladonna for a dance. She grudgingly accepted after a sharp look from their father. His father asked for a dance with Mercy which she graciously accepted. That left him with Anna-Marie and a scowling Gambit.

He stood up and ignored the looks both Gambit and Henri were giving him. Walking around the table he stopped at Rogue and offered her his hand. "Would you honor me with a dance, petite?"

She glanced at Gambit but he gave no indication one way or the other and so accepted his invitation like he knew she would. Leading her out on the dance floor the band started playing a slow waltz.

"I must say, I never thought I'd see you again." He said, smiling down at her pleasantly.

She looked uncomfortable in his arms and kept glancing back to Gambit who was watching them like a hawk. "I would have thought Belladonna would be ranting and raving about me since I took her Remy away from her." She said tightly, not believing for a moment that he hadn't known who she really was.

She was of course right, but she didn't need to know that. He smiled and nodded his head. "Bella didn't actually describe you, it was mostly screaming and swears. I don't think I've ever seen her so mad before."

Anna-Marie suppressed a smirk and looked over to Bella who was scowling back at her over Jean-Luc's shoulder. Instead of saying anything she merely hummed disinterestedly. He took the brush off in stride before pushing on with conversation. "If you don't mind me asking, how is it you and Gambit met if you've never been to New Orleans before?"

Her jaw twitched as she looked over to LeBeau, but she didn't answer.

"Perhaps while he was working then?" He prodded.

"Yes, he was sent to steal something and then I stole it from his employer." She answered.

Julian actually laughed at this. The thought of this pretty little woman getting one up on the Prince of Thieves was priceless. Anna-Marie looked up and gave him a small smile. "So you're a thief too?"

"Well, not exactly." She said as though she didn't really want to explain just what it was she did.

"Please elaborate, petite." He said and dipped her back when the music called for it.

She opened her mouth to speak but stopped when a hand landed on her shoulder. He looked up to see that it was Gambit who had interrupted them. It was annoying but when wasn't LeBeau annoying.

"Surely you'll allow me to cut in for a dance with my lovely wife." He said, already pulling Anna-Marie from his arms.

Julian returned his tight smile with an easy smile of his own. "But of course." He said and gave Anna-Marie a bow. "Until next time, petite." She gave him a polite smile before turning to Gambit.

A low ranking assassin who's name he didn't remember came up to him asking for a dance. He obliged if only to keep up appearances. The woman currently pressing her breasts against him was mediocre at best and would be forgotten as soon as she was out of sight.

Tonight after the ball he would check up with his contacts and what information they were able to acquire about her. If Gambit got spooked then he would whisk her away and he would miss his chance. It would also mean that Belladonna would never stop bitching to him.


	18. Chapter 18

Logan was no fool. Something was going on and everyone was in on it. They were all helping Rogue cover up the truth from him and he was going to damn well find out what it was. So early one morning, before anyone was up he suited up and took the blackbird. He wasn't in the air for more than five minutes before Cyclopes was on the radio asking what the hell was going on.

He promptly told him to shove it before he cut the communications and continued on his flight. If he kept up at the pace he was going he would make it there before afternoon. And when he finally got there he was going to get some damn answers.

XxX

Julian shook his head as he reread the information in the folder once more. This changed his plans and when he broke the news to Bella she would need to be contained because as soon as he told her that Anna-Marie was off limits she would go postal.

After all, Raven Darkholme was far more valuable to the Guild then Belladonna was. The metamorph was over a hundred years old and was the best assassin in the Guild's history. The contacts and influence she possessed alone were worth more than a little fun and screwing with Gambit.

He never would have guessed that Anna-Marie, Rogue, was the only daughter of Mystique. He wondered if LeBeau knew who is dear wife's mother was?

He looked back down at the dossier and not for the first time he wished he had gotten to her first. She had such a valuable mutation. Sure it would have made carnal pleasures a bit of a challenge, but the challenge was half the thrill. And when it had come time for siring an heir in vitro fertilization was the perfect option.

Unfortunately they were just thoughts. He closed the folder and called for Gris Gris, his go to man. It was only a moment before the black man walked through the door. He idly noticed that the man always seemed to be covered in a thin shine of sweat.

"Find Bella and lock her up in one of the guest room in the south wing." He instructed. "I want at least two men on her at all times." Gris Gris nodded and left the room.

The guest rooms in the south wing were windowless and were perfect for containing Bella's crazy. He was not looking forward to breaking the news to her. He opened his top drawer and pulled out a bottle of aspirin, he popped two in his mouth to fight the inevitable headache that she would surly cause.

Maybe in another lifetime he could have had his shot with the illusive Rogue.(*) That of course didn't mean he was going to stop annoying the shit out of Gambit by keeping company with his wife. LeBeau would drive himself crazy trying to figure his game out.

XxX

Rogue hummed happily as a hand trailed down her side and she snuggled deeper into her warm pillow. The hand made little circles on her hip before its fingers danced up her ribs. She moaned as the hand slipped over to cup her breast and then play with her nipple. She moaned and buried her face deeper into the pillow, not quite ready to give up her sleep.

The body attached to the frisky had had other plans though and it made its desires known as it ground a hardened part into her backside. She wiggled her hips a moment to get a more comfortable position but that only seemed to agitate the hardened member and it ground into her backside again.

"Remy." she groaned.

The hand brushed her hair away and a mouth descended upon her neck. It gently sucked and nipped at her flesh, effectively waking her up for some early morning fun. She rolled on to her back and pulled Remy's head up so that she could kiss him. The hand that had been on her breast traveled down her stomach to a place only he had permission to.

She gave a low moan and let her own hands drag down his chest to the appendage poking her. She needn't bother with clothing as neither of them had worn any type of clothing to bed since the night before their wedding. He moved so that he was on top of her and positioned himself at her core.

She pulled back from kissing him to look him in the eyes. She loved those eyes, especially the way they glowed when he was full of passion. He entered her and she took a deep breath and curled her toes. His pace was slower than last night, more loving.

Last night he had been beside himself with jealousy after Julian had danced with her. Remy also claimed that Julian had spent all night checking her ass out but she hadn't caught him doing it once. Rogue was fairly certain she knew what was going on and she thought it was funny.

She was pretty sure Julian didn't give two shits about her one way or the other, he was just spending time in her company to annoy Remy. And so far it was working because Remy had handcuffed her to the bed post before he was on top of her and pounding her into the mattress. They had been so loud that his cousin Emil, who's room was directly below theirs, had come stomping up the stairs and nearly beat down the door demanding the keep it down.

Granted she might have milked it just a bit. But his jealous sex was just so damn hot that it drove her wild. She might have felt ashamed if she knew he wasn't aware of what she was doing and knew that he got off on it as much as she did.

Before she knew it she was brought over the edge by the throbbing member inside of her. He followed not a moment after her and bit down into her shoulder. She would never regret it if she decided to spend the rest of her life with him in between her legs.

He rolled off of her and pulled her over to lay her head on his sweaty chest in one swift motion. The heat from him combined with their recent activity and his hear beat began to coax her back into sleep.

"How was that for a wake up call, chere?" He asked, combing his fingers through her hair.

She hummed into him, her eyelids drifting shut.

He made a tutting noise. "Don't go falling back asleep, chere. We have to get up, Marius is coming over today to workout some of the details of the treaty."

She groaned and tried to roll away but his arm around her shoulders held her firmly in place. "I don't want to get up." she said and squeezed her eyes close on the off chance he might try to pry them open.

He chuckled beneath her and her head bobbed with the action. "Come on, chere." He said.

Rogue had the worst feeling that this was going to be a bad day. No matter how many times she reassured herself, she just couldn't shake the feeling.

A/N

(*) I've been tossing around an idea for a story that would center around both Julian and Remy vying for Rogue's attention. I'd probably put it with X-Men Evo because it would fit better in that section. Anyway tell me what yall think and leave reviews.


	19. Chapter 19

Rogue crossed her legs one over the other as she took a seat in the lounge next with Mercy. They had been chatting quietly about this and that when Jean-Luc lead Marius and Julian into the room. Julian immediately located her and smiled before sitting in the arm chair next to her.

"Mrs. LeBeau." He greeted pleasantly.

"Mr. Boudreaux." She returned with a nod of her head.

Jean-Luc clapped his hands together. "I hope you ladies wont mind entertaining these scoundrels for a few minutes."

"I suppose we could manage that." Mercy joked with a wink thrown at Marius.

The general consensus amongst the Thieves was that Belladonna was bat shit crazy, Julian was cunning and cold and Mercy and Jean-Luc were the only ones who could handle Marius.

Marius gave a hearty chuckle and took a seat down on the love seat. From what Henri had told her, Mercy had reminded Marius of his mother and that's why he was so amiable with her. Mercy and Henri had teased her relentlessly about Julian though. They seemed to think he had a crush on her and she was the key to keeping him in line.

She had just rolled her eyes at the two. Julian didn't seem like the cold unfeeling bastard everyone was always telling her about. There was no doubt in her mind that he had an agenda, but then who in the Guild's didn't. But for the most part he seemed disinterested in the Thieves Guild for the most part. Her guess was that he just found her interesting for some reason.

"Where's Bella?" Mercy asked from beside her as she poured both her guests some fresh lemonade from the pitcher on the coffee table.

Rogue didn't miss the look Marius shot Julian, who ignored the look as he took a sip of his lemonade. "I'm afraid that's your fault, petite." He said and set his glass down.

Rogue's eyebrows raised. "Oh? Was I walking around in my sleep again?" She turned her head to Mercy and playfully asked, "Y'all are going to have to strap me to the bed every night if I can't stay out of trouble."

Mercy smiled while Marius remained silent, sipping on his lemonade. "I informed her you were off limits." He said casually. "She didn't take it well."

Rogue glanced at Mercy who was looking everywhere but at her. Marius was examining his nails and Julian was watching her with a pleasant look on his face.

"Off limits?" She asked, waiting for him to elaborate.

"She wanted you dead." He explained. "But if you were to die by the hand of one of our assassin's we would loose your mother as an ally."

There was a ringing in her ears at the mention of Mystique. It made sense that the Assassin's would do their homework on her it just never occurred to her that they would. "Is she here?"

"Non, petite. Last I heard she was off on Genosha." He assured her.

She nodded and looked away in thought. She knew Mystique had acquired many contacts over the years, but she hadn't known that she had ties with the Assassin's Guild. Mystique's reach was far and Rogue didn't think there was anywhere she could escape her eye.

At that moment Remy walked into the room. His eyes narrowed when he saw Julian and made his way over to stand behind the back of the couch and put his hands possessively on her shoulders. Rogue looked up and gave him a smile, it was amazing how comfortable she had become around him in such a short amount of time.

He opened his mouth to speak when Lapin, yet another cousin, ran into the room. "There's a jet landing in the back yard and it doesn't look like government."

There was a sinking feeling in her stomach and she closed her eyes tightly hoping it wasn't who she thought it was. Surly Logan wouldn't fly all the way down here just to check up on her?

She felt Remy's hands leave her shoulders. Rogue peeked her eyes open to find herself alone, or so she thought. Remy swore under his breath from behind her and she turned around and saw him looking out the window.

She jumped over the back of the couch to join him and swore out loud when she saw Logan disembark the blackbird in full gear. "I am going to kill him!" She seethed under her breath.

"What's he even doing here, chere?" Remy asked, placing a comforting hand on her lower back.

"He's checking up on me!" She said and threw open the window climbing through. "Keep everyone away while I tear him a new one."

And with that said she jumped out of the window and stormed over to the blackbird to give an unsuspecting Wolverine a big piece of her mind. He wouldn't know what hit him by the time she was done with him.

XxX

Remy walked over to the group of Thieves and Marius and Julian that had assembled on the back porch. All were watching as Rogue marched up to Wolverine. At first it looked like Wolverine was going to start yelling at her but before the first sound made it from his mouth she was laying into him. He couldn't hear what was said, but if the way the Fearsome Wolverine was leaning away from her was any indication it wasn't good.

"Is that The Wolverine?" Marius asked, looking upon the scene interestedly.

"Yeah." Remy said as he watched Rogue wave a finger in his face.

Mercy snorted beside him. "She sure has him wrapped around her little finger."

Remy just nodded as he watched Rogue order the little rage man back on to the jet with her hands on her hips. Wolverine didn't budge and she laid in to him once more before he trudged back up the ramp of the jet. across the expanse of the lawn Wolverine looked over to their group and growled.

"I don't think her pere likes you very much." Henri joked and clapped and hand on his back.

If Wolverine hated him enough to fly down here and risk Rogue's wrath then he could only imagine his reaction when they surprised him with their marriage. Hopefully Rogue had a tight enough hold of his leash to keep him from killing him.

XxX

Rogue hadn't been able to fully make Logan leave. Instead she had made a comprise and sent him to wait on the Blackbird for her and Remy. Remy wouldn't be happy about having to leave earlier then they had planned but Logan had made it clear he wasn't leaving without her.

She walked back over to the house where a crowd of people had gathered to watch the spectacle. This was not the impression she was hoping to make on Remy's family. With her head held high she walked over to the group, their expressions ranging from curiosity to awe(Emil).

"Chere, what is he doing here?" Remy asked, watching the blackbird with trepidation.

Rogue sighed and straightened her back. "It seems Logan lacks a complete sense of boundaries." She didn't want to particularly elaborate. While she and Logan viewed each other as family they weren't particularly touchy feely and most certainly didn't share feelings with each other let alone people outside of their relationship.

"I hope you don't mind flying back up to New York tonight?" She said. "It was the only way to pacify him without me hurling him into orbit."

Several of the Thieves chuckled and out of the corner of her eyes she noticed that both Marius and Julian were observing her with a calculating gaze.

Remy turned to his father and asked if he cold just come back down when all the kinks had been worked out of the treaty. Not wanting Wolverine camped out on his lawn longer than necessary he readily agreed that that would be for the best.

Rogue and Gambit raced up to his room and threw stuff into their suitcases and bags. Rogue decided to leave her evening gown and wedding dress at the Guild. It would be safer here anyway as the mansion had a tendency to explode on occasion. She would be taking the pictures of the wedding, if she left them then the girls at the mansion would never forgive her.

Remy told her to go on down and he would load their luggage onto the blackbird before he joined her for goodbyes.

Mercy was hugging her before she knew what happened and making her promise to come visit every holiday, even on Earth Day. Rogue Promised to do her best but made no promise of Earth Day visits.

Jean-Luc and Henri both gave her polite hugs and well wishes. Several of Remy's cousins joked about how she had the Great Wolverine wrapped around her pinky finger. They stopped abruptly when she reminded them that he could probably hear what they were saying.

Tante put some leftovers in Tupperware for them and told them that if Logan wished to visit then he would have to use the front gate like everyone else. Rogue could just picture Logan's face when Tante hit him with her rolling pin if he ever tried landing a jet so close to her rose bushes again.

Rogue was surprised when Julian came up to her before she left. "You will be missed, petite." He commented lightly.

Rogue smirked. "Tell Belladonna I'll miss her too." She joked.

Julian smirked and looked out over the lawn. "Its such a shame you are leaving so soon. It was a pleasant change of pace to have someone like you around."

Rogue saw Remy walking over to them a frown on his face. "Stop it," She remarked wryly. "You're going to make me blush."

Remy finally made it to them and wrapped an arm around her shoulders possessively. "Julian." He just about growled.

"LeBeau." Julian acknowledged lazily.

Rogue looked up to her husband. "We better get going before Logan has a hissy fit."

XxX

The ride back to the mansion was long, awkward and full of glares from her and Logan. Remy would wink at her, Logan would growl and glare at him and Rogue would fold her arms over her chest and glare at Logan. It was a vicious cycle that didn't land until they finally made it back home.

Ororo, Jean, Kitty and Forge were waiting for them in the hanger when they landed. Even from the window she could see Kitty vibrating with excitement. One look at Jean's apologetic face told her all she needed to know. Kitty's snooping habits had finally paid off with the juiciest bit of gossip to date.

Rogue glanced over to Logan who was grumbling over the controls. "When we get off the jet you need to put as much distance between yourself and Logan as fast as possible." She instructed under her breath.

Remy didn't say anything and she hoped that meant he would do as he was told but she wasn't holding her breath.

The second her foot hit the hanger floor, Kitty let out a shrill squeal and raced over to her, running straight through a startled Forge. "Oh my God, Rogue! I can't believe you got married to Gambit!"

She started bouncing on her feet and demanding to see the ring. She grabbed Rogue's hand before she had a chance to respond and squealed again, quoting the exact specks of the ring and complimenting Remy on his taste in jewelry.

"You're what?"

The question came from behind her and everything grew quiet as she turned around to face her father figure.

"You want to repeat that for me?" His voice had taken on a dangerous edge.

Rogue began to steal herself to tell Logan exactly what her martial status was when Remy did the stupidest thing he could have in that moment.

"We eloped!" He cried and pulled Rogue into a deep kiss. Even going to far as to dip her down a bit.

A savage roar erupted from Logan as he sprang forward to undoubtedly kill Remy. Thankfully Jean was there and held him with a telekinetic grip. Logan snarled and howled as he tried to get at Remy who was thoroughly enjoying himself.

Surly he wouldn't be this mad forever right? Eventually he'd come to terms with this. He had to because if he didn't, she would launch him into space on a one way ticket.

Life at the Xavier Institute was never boring.

A/N

Okay I have one more oneshot left in me for this series and then that's it! I hope you enjoyed please leave a review!


End file.
